Crimson Rivers
by Sea Salt Princess
Summary: Roxas is a normal high school student, besides the fact that his parents abandoned him and his brother, or that he can't help but manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Why can't he ever have a normal life!
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Rivers

Summary: Roxas is a normal high school student, besides the fact that his parents abandoned him and his brother, or that he can't help but manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Why can't he ever have a normal life?

**Chapter One:** **Why?!**

The first bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. The first day. Scratch that. _The first day of his freshman year_. Monday. The worst day of the week.

Roxas scurried along to his first period class – theater. He needed the extra credit for the year, which was the only reason he took this class. He was most _certainly not_ a drama geek.

Okay, maybe a little.

By the time Roxas was able to locate and enter his first period class, class had already begun. He apologized for being late, and learned that he wasn't the only freshman with difficulty finding his way around, and not to worry. Roxas took a quick scan of the theater, trying to see if his friends were there, but they weren't. He noticed a group of kids sitting further back than the other students, and the first two rows of the theater were filled with students. Roxas resigned that he wouldn't have any of his friends in this class, and sat in the third row.

Roxas found that he had a hard time listening in the class, mostly because of the sophomores in the back, chatting away. He turned around, planning to scold the talking boys, but stopped. Spotting a blonde-haired kid with a Mohawk/mullet type thing, talking animatedly with a redhead with hair that seemed to defy gravity, Roxas forgot to breathe. That hair was fascinating. Was it dyed? That can't be a natural red!

There were three more sophomores in their group, but they were actually paying attention to the teacher. One had pink hair _– an odd color for a male_, Roxas added mentally. Another had a blue-gray color hair that was styled so as not to show half of his face. The other sophomore had blue hair and a scar in the shape of an 'X' across his face. _That's pretty intimidating_ Roxas noted.

"Okay class, I'm assigning partners for your first assignment! If all goes well, you may pick next time!" The teacher bellowed. The class booed. Why do teachers always do that? At least Roxas was relieved. He wouldn't have to be the last awkward kid with no partner.

Roxas hated it when he was that kid. It happened way too often to him. "Okay! When you hear your name called, please come onto the stage!" The teacher began. "Lauren and Geoff, you are group one. Samantha and Jackson, group two." And so on and so forth. Roxas began to zone out and started daydreaming, imagining sea- salt ice cream and hanging out with his friends on the station tower after school.

"Roxas and Axel, you are group fifteen. Any questions? Good. Now your assignment is to act out a scene based off the word _falling._ This can be anything you want. You may use other members from other groups when they are finished." Roxas stood up and went to the stage. He and the redhead that he noticed before were both heading up to the stage. He assumed that was Axel.

Axel approached him, while the other groups got started. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his head to signify 'memorized.'

"Uh, sure. I'm Roxas by the way." Axel was tall and intimidating, yet attractive at the same time. Wait… _ATTRACTIVE?!_ Roxas did _not_ just think that! Bad thoughts… BAD THOUGHTS! Roxas smacked the heel of his hand into his forehead, leaving a highly pronounced red mark behind.

"Roxy, you okay? Jeez, you act like you just got partnered up with the floor. Sheesh."

"Sorry. I just… never mind. And no, it wasn't about you. Well, as long as you can act better than a floor." Roxas joked. Amusement twinkled in Axel's eyes. At least the kid had a sense of humor. Now to see if he'd pick up on his new nickname.

"So, Roxy, what do you want to do this scene on?" Axel inquired, waiting to see if Roxas would notice the nickname. It wouldn't be any fun if he didn't.

"Uh… let's see. It's 'falling,' right? Wait a second… did you just call me _Roxy_?" Roxas asked, anger flashing across his oceanic blue eyes.

"What, you don't like that nickname? I could always call you Roxanne, Roxalicious, Roxy-poo-"

"Just stop. I'm _Roxas._ Not Roxanne, Roxy-poo, or Rox-man." Roxas chided.

"Ooh! I didn't even think of Rox-man. I almost like that better than Roxy!" Axel cried in amusement. Roxas, once again, hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, but for a different reason this time.

"Can we just get to work?" Roxas asked, defeated.

"Sure, _Roxy_." Axel jested. "Hmm… if the word is 'falling' why don't we do some sort of scene where a character is running, but falls, and the other character is there to catch them just in time. Or something like that."

"Axel."

"Yes?"

"That was terrible." Roxas stated with a blank, unreadable face, while his eyes were lit up in silent laughter.

"Aww." Axel jokingly pouted. "I thought it was good."

"Not at all." Roxas concluded, while the bell signaling the end of first period rang. "Dang, we didn't get anything done! Great. Now we have to work twice as hard tomorrow!"

"It's not a big deal, Roxy. Hey, when do you have lunch?" Axel asked.

"Fourth. Why?"

"Same. We can work on the project then, okay?"

"Sure! Thanks, _Axy_." Roxas joked, trying out a new nickname.

"Axy isn't quite the same as Roxy. Nice try though."

"Well, I have to head off to class. You promise we'll work during fourth period?"

"Pinky promise." Axel concluded as they walked out the theater doors, parting in opposite directions.

Roxas barely made it to Geometry, with seconds to spare. Almost all of the seats were taken, except for one next to the blonde sophomore from theater with the Mohawk/Mullet thing. Roxas sat down next to him, and placing his bag on the floor, he analyzed the classroom. It had windows on one side, and the other three walls were covered in math posters, like the digits of pi and such. Roxas took out a pencil and paper, in case they had to take notes of some sort, but he doubted that they would.

Roxas practically jumped out of his seat when the sophomore next to him started talking to him.

"What's your name? I'm Demyx!" He flashed Roxas an over-confident, friendly smile. Roxas was still a bit taken back.

"Roxas. I'm Roxas." Roxas replied, assuring himself that he didn't make a total fool of himself in front of the other boy.

"So, Roxas, are you always late to class? I mean, you were late to the theater class – that was you, wasn't it?" Demyx waited for Roxas to nod in approval before continuing, "And now you're late here! Is this something I should expect from you? Or are you just having a bad day? Or are you one of those bad boys who will try to arrive 'fashionably late'? Well no, you couldn't be. It looked almost as if you ran here." Roxas began to zone out as Demyx rambled on. The teacher walked towards the front of the room, introducing the class. Roxas was glad they had a short day on the first day, so that the students could get accustomed to the school year. It was nice of the school to do, considering they didn't have to.

Roxas hated math, but at least he only had 10 minute classes today. The teacher wrote her name on the board, and droned on about expectations of what they are to do in her class, and what they are 'most certainly not allowed under any circumstances,' do. Eventually, but not quite quick enough, the class ended. Before Roxas could leave, Demyx pulled him aside to continue talking.

"So, what classes do you have next?" Demyx inquired. Roxas figured he was just a friendly person, because no sophomore was ever this nice to a freshman. Isn't being friends with freshman supposed to down your reputation or something?

"I have Biology and then Lunch." Roxas replied, still unsure of what the blonde-haired sophomore wanted from him.

"Ooooohhhh!" Demyx cried. "Who's your biology teacher?"

"Mr. Vexen? I think?" Roxas replied, still remaining wary, but letting his guard drop.

"Yaaay!" Demyx cried again. "We're in the same Biology class! And we both have lunch after! We're going to be like, BFFs! But not really. I kind of already gave that position away. Sorry, Roxas! Just a few years too late! But we can still be friends!" Roxas began to wonder if Demyx ever shut up. They were headed towards Biology, when Roxas very abruptly ran into someone.

He looked up, seeing a boy with blonde hair and a beanie on, staring down quite angrily at him. Roxas looked to Demyx for help, but Demyx hadn't noticed and continued talking while he headed towards Biology. _Dang_, Roxas thought, _that boy is seriously unobservant!_

Looking back up to the boy, the boy began to scowl, and said, "Yo, jackass. Watch where you're walking, moron. Next time, I'll pummel your face in. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." And with that he stormed off.

Roxas was confused. _What the actual fuck_? It was an accident! That dude had some serious issues if _that_ was his good mood. Roxas noticed that Demyx was at the classroom, and had only then noticed that Roxas was gone. Roxas quickly ran to the next class, and once again, sat down next to Demyx.

"Sorry about that, I ran into some blonde jerk in a beanie and he started flipping the shit on me."

"Oh, Seifer. Yeah, he's a total ass. Try to stay away from him." Demyx responded. Roxas silently wondered if Sora was having as rotten a day as he was. If he wasn't late to class, he was getting into almost-fights, neither of which was a better option, because he got a bad reputation for both. His life could just never be normal, could it?

Mr. Vexen walked into the class, and wrote his name on the board. He began to discuss how this class would not be easy like last year, and how they'd all have to man up and work hard in his class. Roxas nearly fell asleep in the few moments they were there, but barely managed not to. He just wasn't a biology person. In fact, he hated science overall! Kind of like math. He was more of an art type of person. He didn't have to try to be good at that. He just was.

At the end of the class, he and Demyx gathered their belongings and began to head to the cafeteria. Demyx seemed to have calmed down a little bit until they entered the cafeteria. As soon as they did, Demyx stopped, his whole entire expression brightening a bit more.

"BFF!" Demyx cried while he ran towards who knows where.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it thus far. I plan to attempt to have at least one chapter every two weeks or so! (Probably more often at the beginning!) I'm really optimistic about my first chapter of my first story, while I sit here, listening to the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days soundtrack (Ah, the memories!), in my fluffy sweatshirt, and drinking Coca-Cola. I hope this does well so far, and any and all comments/ revisions/ whatevers are welcome! And don't worry, there is more to come!**

**-Princess**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream

**Summary:** Roxas is a normal high school student, besides the fact that his parents abandoned him and his brother, or that he can't help but manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Why can't he ever have a normal life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (other than the copy of the game that I bought xD) and I most certainly don't own the characters, otherwise the entire plot would be about Axel and Roxas!

**Suggested Music:** Any of the theme songs from KH!

**A/N: **So anyway, I think you'll all like this chapter. It's going to be good! And soooooommmmeeeeone who I notices isn't in very many fics will be here! (Here's a hint: Its starts with an 'X'. (AHHH YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE?!))

**Chapter 2:**** Ice cream!**

**xXx**

_At the end of the class, he and Demyx gathered their belongings and began to head to the cafeteria. Demyx seemed to have calmed down a little bit until they entered the cafeteria. As soon as they did, Demyx stopped, his whole entire expression brightening a bit more._

_ "BFF!" Demyx cried while he ran towards who knows where._

**xXx**

Roxas worked his way through the cafeteria, making a weak attempt to follow his expeditious friend. Roxas eventually lost track of him, and just wandered around for a bit. Roxas scanned the room one more time, finally spotting bright red hair. He figured that Demyx would just have to wait. He had work to do.

"Roxy! There you are! I thought you got lost!" Axel joked. "Oh, and by the way, don't be alarmed if a bunch of the other guys decide to come and sit down here too! We all usually sit at this table." And just as Axel had finished saying that, and Roxas had sat down, Demyx, the steely-blue haired male, and the pink haired male came to the table.

"Roxassssss! That's where I always sit!" Demyx complained.

"Ax, why is there a _freshman_," the pink haired male spat out the word like an insult. "-at _our _table? Seriously." _What's his problem? _Roxas thought. It's not his fault that he and Axel had a project to do.

The steel-blue haired boy remained indifferent, and sat down next to Demyx. He wrote something down on paper, and passed it to the Mohawk/mullet boy. Demyx laughed, wrote something down and passed it back. It managed to get a smile from the boy with the emo haircut.

"Why don't you like my little Roxy-kins?" Roxas cringed at Axel's newest nickname for him. "I thought he was kinda cute! Like a little puppy!"

"I'm _not_ cute." Roxas scolded.

"Oh don't deny it Roxy-poo. You know you're cute." Axel continued.

"Stop calling me cute." Roxas stated firmly, glaring hard at Axel. It was the kind of glare that said _if you don't stop now, someone is going to lose a certain piece of anatomy that they may need_. Axel backed off.

"So, Marly, you gonna sit down or what? Zex and Dem are here, so that just leaves you, Saix, uhm, wait, do Riku and Xion have this lunch?" That seemed to have caught the emo-haired boy who Roxas figured was Zexion's attention.

"Yeah, my brother should be here." Zexion piped in, and then just as quickly backed out. Roxas figured he wasn't much of a conversationalist. As if on cue, a silver haired male, a raven haired female, and a brunette boy walked in. The girl was small for a high schooler. She almost looked like she was in sixth grade. The silver haired boy though, seemed tough, and was tall. He was probably around six feet tall. The brunette wasn't any taller than Roxas was, and had spiky hair just like Roxas.

Axel turned to Roxas to introduce him. "Riku, Xion, Sora, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Riku," He pointed to the silver haired male "-Xion," He pointed to the small raven-haired female "and Sora." Sora seemed the most enthusiastic, and waved quickly to Roxas. Riku made a small nod that was barely noticeable, and Xion smiled softly, blushing in a shy sort of way.

"So, Roxas, shall we get to work on our assignment?"

"Uh, sure Axel."

And so the next five minutes of lunch were spent. The boy named 'Saix' never showed, so Axel assumed he must've gone to hang out with his girlfriend – Larxene. Axel and Roxas eventually settled on a skit. Sure, it wasn't going to be the best, but it was better than nothing.

All of the students parted ways, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Sora going in one direction, and Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion going in another.

"So, uh, what classes do you all have next?"

Riku answered. "We all have English next. You?"

"Me too." Roxas added. "I guess it's nice that I'll know some people now! I wonder if my brother will be in this class too…" Roxas drifted off as they arrived at the class room.

Since it was the first day, the teacher let the students pick, their seats. Sora and Riku sat together, and Xion sat next to a girl with similar short brown hair, and a perky attitude. Roxas sat down in a random seat. He guessed he would've sat with Xion, but he couldn't blame the girl for wanting to sit with a friend. Roxas looked up as a new figure entered the room. It was a figure that was identical to him in everything but personality.

"Ven!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Rox!" His twin cried back. His twin approached the empty seat next to Roxas and sat down. "Hey, how has your day been?"

"Sucky." Roxas replied curtly.

"Care to elaborate?" Ven inquired.

"I've been late to almost every single one of my classes! And I wasted my first class just talking! I thought I was going to do better this year, but so far, I'm kinda sucking at that resolution."

"It's okay. Don't worry bro." Roxas knew what the underlying message was. _Roxas, it's no big deal. Mom and Dad are gone now. Cloud is more than happy to keep us._

Roxas didn't want to think about his parents now. He was glad they left him and his brother. They were terrible parents, and he was glad they didn't do worse to him and his brother. It was better to have no parents than to have parents that – _no._ Roxas didn't want to think about that now. He didn't need to worry about his abusive parents anymore.

Roxas's day went by quickly after that. After English, he had global, and then Spanish and he was ending the day with Gym. Roxas was thrilled that he had English and global with his twin. They wouldn't be in the same classes for the rest of the day, so at least they'd have some time to catch up.

Roxas walked into the gym. There was a dangerous looking man with snow-white hair that reached his lower back. He was young, but he looked stern and worn. Roxas looked up to the stands were most of the students that were supposed to be in his class were sitting. He noticed a particular red-head and headed towards him. Axel, after all, was his first friend at this school. Next to Axel was a boy that looked sort of like Sora, but with a darker, meaner appearance. He also had pitch-black hair.

"Ventus?" The dark-haired boy called to Roxas. "Ven? Is that really you?" He exclaimed as Roxas approached.

"Nope. I'm his twin, Roxas. Nice to meet you though." The boy looked disheartened and immediately turned cold.

"Oh. Fine. Tell him Vanitas says hi. I'll be sure to see him tomorrow during our lunch together."

"Oh-kay then?" Roxas half-question half-stated. "So what's up, Ax?"

"Nothing really, Rox. Hey, want to go grab some ice cream with me and the gang? Ven can come along too. I'm sure Sora has already tracked him down and asked him. He's like that. Oh, and Van, you can come too if you want." He added, turning towards Vanitas.

"Might as well." Vanitas confirmed.

"So now it's just up to you, Rox. You in?" Axel practically begged. If it was so important to him, Roxas might as well.

"Sure thing, Ax. Are we going to meet up outside of the school?" Axel pondered this for a second.

"Yeah. By the main entrance. That way, if Ventus didn't know about the ice cream, he will now, and we'll catch him on the way out. You can just follow me." Axel concluded.

"Okay. That's where I told him to meet me once school ended anyway."

"Great."

The teacher suddenly started talking. "Okay. You little kids are my class this year. I am Sephiroth, but you'll either call me coach, or Coach Sephiroth. Understood?" The class murmured in agreement. Then coach started taking attendance. It went quickly, and Sephiroth quickly went over what they were going to be doing this year, and then the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Roxas, Vanitas, and Axel all walked towards the main entrance when Vanitas quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Roxas, Ventus, and Cloud didn't live too far away, so Roxas and Ven planned to walk home every day. When Roxas and Axel got to the front entrance, Roxas scanned the group to see who was there. Xion, Riku, Sora, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and a blue- haired male who was standing next to a blonde female whose hair reminded Roxas of an insect's antennae, were all gathered around.

The blue haired male was the first to speak up. "Hey. I'm Saix. This is my girlfriend, Larxene. Don't try to hit on her, or she will hit on your face. Literally." Larxene, at that last comment, smiled a wicked smile, flashing her dagger-like teeth.

"Hey, I'm Roxas, and Ventus, who should be here soon, is my twin." Roxas flashed him a smile. Axel, then joined the conversation, and they all chatted away until they had realized that it had been ten minutes since school let out, and Ven and Vanitas hadn't shown up. "Hey, I'll go check the bathroom to see if Vanitas is still in there. Don't you all leave without me!" Roxas called, dropping his bag and running towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was just off the main corridor. It was nestled at the corner of the main corridor and the science hallway. Roxas pushed open the door, to be shocked by what he saw next.

That same thing just so happened to be his twin brother, yelling at Vanitas in a voice Roxas hadn't heard in a long time.

" WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME? WAS TORTURING ME AS A CHILD NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? " Ven yelled at Vanitas at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR – Roxas?" Ven was cut off mid-sentence as Roxas's presence was finally noticed by the two boys. Ven was in the corner, trapped by Vanitas.

"Vanitas, Ventus, what the hell? You were both supposed to be outside ten minutes ago!"

"It's not my fault blondie here walked in and I mistook him for you. Needless to say, he wasn't happy to see me. I guess he remembers me from elementary school." Vanitus replied.

"Well I don't." Roxas honestly didn't understand why Ventus was so upset with Vanitas.

"I know you don't. When we were younger, I could always tell the two of you apart. Ventus was the one who tried to avoid me as much as possible, and you were the one who didn't note my existence." Vanitas shot back. He almost seemed upset with Roxas.

"Can we go now, Rox?" Ventus pleaded with his brother.

"Sure Ven. But we're going with the gang to get ice cream." Roxas replied.

"Oh, don't forget the invitation was extended to me." Vanitas added. "I'm going!"

"Ugh. Fine." Ventus seemed to give in. He just wanted to be out of the small space, and away from Vanitas.

Thus, the trio headed out of the bathroom and to the front entrance.

xXx

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." Seifer taunted. He looked to the redheaded girl. "Don't you know you shouldn't be in these parts? Dangerous people lurk here." The redheaded girl backed away slowly, only to trip over her own feet. "Ah, trying to escape, are we? You know, the best part of the game is the chase." Seifer slowly loomed over the redheaded girl, and grabbed her wrist roughly. She began to shriek. "Now, now. If you're quiet, I promise I won't hurt you." Seifer promised her. "At least too much." At that, she gave up screaming and whimpered, as tears glistened down her cheeks. This would be the last time she ever tried to walk home.

"HEY PERVERT! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Someone in the distance yelled.

"Shit." Seifer let go of the girl's hand. "Until we meet again." And he ran off, as fast as he could.

"Kai- Kairi, are you okay?" Axel approached the girl. A block back or so, the others were running to catch up. "Kairi, tell me, did he do anything to you?" Axel looked like he was about to chase Seifer down and pound his face in. The girl shook her head. "Are you sure?" Axel asked. She nodded. The girl then curled up in a ball against a building.

They just so happened to be on the backstreets of Twilight Town, where all of the trouble in town hangs out. Seifer and his gang happened to be some of that trouble.

Soon enough, the group had caught up. With a rush of people talking all at once to figure out what had happened, Marluxia approached Kairi.

Marluxia spoke softly, "It's okay Kairi, I'll make sure that it never happens again." He helped her stand up, and they all regrouped solemnly.

"Is she okay?" Roxas asked Axel.

"She'll be fine. It was Seifer though. He was…" Axel's voice broke off. Roxas could fill in the rest. And he didn't like what was filled in.

When they arrived at the Station Tower, most of the group decided to stay down below, but Axel wanted to show Roxas the top of the tower, and since Xion loved heights, she went too. Axel got to the top first, so he sat farthest on the ledge. Roxas was second, so he was in the middle of Axel and Xion.

The sun was only just beginning to set, plunging the sky into a dark red. The tops of the buildings were colored a light orange. Axel shoved Roxas's shoulder.

"So Roxas," Axel started off.

"Oh no, here he goes again." Xion laughed.

"Hey. Shut up." Axel smirked back at Xion and returned his attention to Roxas. "Hey Roxas, Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." Roxas turned to face Axel. Axel continued. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked! Know-it-all!" Roxas elbowed Axel. Xion giggled at Axel's demise. They all sat in silence and watched the sunset for the next few minutes.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's getting late? I mean, we all finished our ice cream, so why don't we head back down?" Xion asked.

"Sounds good to me. Roxas?"

"Sure."

The sunset. It was the perfect way to end his first day, and he hoped there'd be many more.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

**Summary:** Roxas is a normal high school student, besides the fact that his parents abandoned him and his brother, or that he can't help but manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Why can't he ever have a normal life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (other than the copy of the game that I bought xD) and I most certainly don't own the characters, otherwise the entire plot would be about Axel and Roxas!

**Suggested Music:** Kairi's theme from KH1.

**Suggest food/drink:** Cream sodaaaaa!

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing and reading and everything so far! I really appreciate it! I just want to note that from this chapter on, I'm only going to focus on one part of the story at a time. Main pairing is Akuroku. Side pairings of Sokai (I was going to do Sora/Riku, but I changed my mind) Zemyx, Riku/Xion, Saix/Larxene, and Ven/Van. I think that pretty much covers it, but I just want to focus on one part of the story at a time to develop the characters more.

**Chapter 3: Making plans**

**xXx**

The second day of school was absolutely amazing for Xion. She'd never admit it, but it was one of her favorite days. It started out with her waking up to the smell of pancakes, which was her favorite meal, _ever_.

Xion yawned and turned over in her bed. She didn't want to wake up. She pulled the covers up over her head. Squinting with one eye, Xion saw that it was already seven, which meant she had to get up. Resigning, she got up, stretching.

After a quick run to the bathroom, Xion walked into her kitchen to see that her mother was cooking. Why was her mother home? She probably had a day off or something. But she _never _cooks.

"Mom?" Xion half-asked half-yawned.

"Oh, good morning, sweetie!" Her mom gleefully stated. "I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I have all of next week off! Isn't that great? We can spend 'Mommy and Me' time together like we used to!" Xion groaned. The last time they had any sort of mother daughter bonding was when Xion was six. Ever since then, when her mother had a day off, her mother would sleep in, and go to bed early. Xion would barely even get to talk to her on those days.

"Yeah, sure. But I'll be hanging out with my friends after school today. I'll be home before dark, don't worry." Xion quickly added the last part. "So can I have pancakes?"

"Sure! So what do you and your friends do after school?" Her mom asked, while handing her a plate of pancakes, a fork, and syrup.

"We hang out; get some ice cream, just sort of chill." Xion replied, drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"Oh. I see. Sounds fun!" Her mother responded. Looking at her daughter, Xion's mother's face was highly disapproving of the sheer amount of syrup. "As longs as that's it. How long have you known these friends for? We only moved here a week ago."

"You remember Riku, right? The boy that came over the day we moved in?" Xion attempted to explain.

"Yes. That boy. The one who looked like he was up to no good. Don't hang around him. He'll get you into trouble." Her mother chided.

"Uh, okay mom." Xion didn't understand why her mother didn't like Riku, but that didn't matter. As long as Riku would stand by her side, Xion wouldn't care what her mother thought. After all, what are friends for? "Well, there's Axel, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and I think I got everyone-"Xion trailed off. "Yeah. That's everyone that I'm friends with so far."

"Oh good. I'm glad to see you're making friends, Xi. Now go get ready." Her mom commanded, as Xion finished off her pancakes.

"Sure thing, mom." Xion went upstairs and got dressed. She wore a black tee with black jeans. She slipped on her converse and headed back downstairs, shoving her phone in her pocket. She bid her mom a farewell, shouldered her bag, and headed for school. It was only a ten minute walk to school, and she was a little bit early. As she closed the gate to her house, she saw Riku walking out of his own home.

"Riku!" Xion called excitedly.

"Wha-" He turned back to his house, thinking he was called again. As soon as he realized that couldn't have been his father's voice, he turned, and seeing Xion, he hurried off his porch and into the street. "Hey Xion!" He added, catching up to her.

"Hi Riku." Xion smiled at him. "So, are we all meeting up again after school?" Xion inquired.

"Nah. Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and I guess Roxas and Ven, were going to hang out at my house and have a videogame competition. But I was thinking of inviting you, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé to go get ice cream after school. I had fun yesterday. I wish you would've stayed outside the tower with us though."

"Okay, but that means that next time, you have to come up on the tower with me. You get an amazing view of the sunset." Xion told him.

"Sure! Just don't acquire a fear of heights before then." Riku joked. Xion started giggling. They walked in silence for about two minutes until Xion couldn't stand it anymore.

"I still can't believe how many classes we have together! We have everything but gym. That's crazy if you ask me." Xion mentioned.

"I think it's pretty cool. I get to have at least one of my friends in every class. Most people don't get to have a friend in every class, and usually never one as cool as you." Riku stated as they approached the school. Xion blushed. Nobody ever thought she was cool before.

They got to the school and still had ten minutes until class started. "Hey, Xion, want to come hang out with me in the library? I just realized I forgot to do my geometry homework." Riku asked politely.

Xion, figuring she had nothing to lose, agreed and headed to the library with Riku.

Xion focused intently on Riku, forming shapes with a compass. It was intriguing. Riku was so focused. When he focused on his work, he got this cute sort of pout on his normally passive face.

Wait, _cute_? When did she decide he was cute? Everyone always thought of him as sexy, or hot, or as one girl in her algebra class described him, _smoking hot._ No one called him cute. He was handsome, but even that was too open for who he was supposed to be.

But Xion knew better than that. She knew that Riku wasn't a hardened-soldier-just-returned-from-war. Deep down, Riku was just like everyone else, except he had a stronger façade.

Xion must've been staring because the next thing she knew, Riku was clearing his throat, his not-quite-sea-foam-not-quite-aqua eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking about. While his expression seemed hard, like he didn't want her to be staring at him, his eyes told a different story. They seemed to glimmer at the fact that he had her attention.

Xion flushed a bright red. The red in her face conflicted with the black of her hair, only making it seem brighter. "S-sorry for distracting you, Riku, I was just thinking and I guess I just..." Xion drifted off.

"It's cool, don't worry, Xion." Riku reassured her. His eyes seemed to spark at her blush, even though he had a faint smile on his face. "I had just finished my homework when I noticed, don't worry." As soon as he finished that sentence, Xion became brutally aware of the fact that the library had filled in quite a bit and that there were only a few minutes left until school starts.

"Hey, Riku, I have to head off to the science building, class is going to start soon." Xion quickly explained, gathering her bag.

"I have to head down that way too. Want me to walk you?" Riku asked politely. Xion blushed, yet again. Riku, from what Xion had heard, never walked anyone to class.

"U-uh, sure." Xion stammered, blushing even more, if that were even possible.

They set off towards the science building. The first half of their walk consisted of silence. Xion didn't really know what to say. Riku, on the other hand, was thinking about Xion. Why was she looking at him like that? He already knew from the second he laid eyes on her that he liked her. When he started talking to her, she just had this sort of charm about her, one that made you want to be near her. To understand her like no one else did. He knew what he was doing was out of the norm. He had several girlfriends before, but none of them he walked to class. _Ever_. He only dated them because they were so desperate for him to like them. Xion though, she wasn't like them. She was kind-hearted, and sweet, and didn't really have any personal gain from this. She wasn't trying to climb the social ladder. She was much too shy for that. The other girls would chew her up and spit her out if she even tried to be like them. It's just not who Xion was.

Xion noticed that Riku was deep in thought, and while she wanted to give him his space to think, she was curious too.

"Riku?" Xion tentatively called him.

"Hm?" Riku acknowledged.

"What are you thinking about?" Xion paused for a second, then realizing that she was probably intruding on something that he might not want to talk about, added, "If you don't mind me asking."

Riku looked at her for a brief moment. He was going to have to lie to her. He couldn't admit that he was thinking about her – that would be creepy, so he simply replied, "One of my homework problems. I wasn't sure if I got it wrong or not." Xion, sensing she was being lied to, just went along with it.

"Oh, really? Which one? Maybe I can help?" Xion knew he was lying, but wanted to see if she could catch him.

Riku, quickly coming up with a problem he thought he saw on the page, responded, "Well, I think it was the third or fourth problem. Something about re-creating a rectangle."

Xion, figuring she was wrong about him, and that she had just mis-judged him, then said "Oh, well would you like me to take a look at it?"

"Nah. If it's wrong, we'll correct it during class." Riku replied.

"Oh, okay." Xion replied. "So, have you heard about this scary movie that's coming out this weekend? It's supposed to be awesome, and have a really great plot. Want to go with me? I mean, feel free to invite other people if you want to, because I mean, I don't like, want this to, oh I don't know, like, feel awkward, or make you uncomfortable, or anything, and I don't want to go alone because even though I love, love, love, love ,_love, _scary movies, I get scared, and the last time I went I got really scared and it's scary and-" Xion was cut off from her rambling.

"Xion. I'd love to go with you. It'll be fun. Now stop rambling." Riku smiled softly at her. She was cute when she was nervous. Riku thought going to the movies was a great idea. He loved going to the movies, plus it was a horror movie, which was even better. When she'd get scared, he could hold her. It'd be perfect.

They reached Xion's class with two minutes for Riku to get to his class.

"Thanks for walking me Riku." Xion said, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"No problem. I mean, I had to go this way anyway." Riku smiled. "I should head to class before I'm late. Bye Xion." Riku waited for Xion to say goodbye before he left and headed to his classroom.

**A/N: **So there you go! I know! I know! This chapter has nothing to do with Akuroku, but every other chapter I'm going to change from Akuroku to supporting characters. That way you get a little taste of everything! So, please review, correct anything that I got wrong, and please, GIVE SUGGESTIONS! Next Chapter will be better! I promise! Thanks, Bitterbeauty813 for being my first review! –hands a cookie- Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: The Presentation

**Summary:** Roxas is a normal high school student, besides the fact that his parents abandoned him and his brother, or that he can't help but manage to get into all sorts of trouble. Why can't he ever have a normal life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (other than the copy of the game that I bought xD) and I most certainly don't own the characters, otherwise the entire plot would be about Axel and Roxas!

**Suggest food/drink:** Peanut butter M&Ms, and a glass of water.

**A/N: **Yes, we are back to the AkuRoku side of the fic!

**Chapter 4: The Presentation**

"Rooooooxxxyyyy!" Axel greeted Roxas as he picked up the phone. Roxas groggily cursed him out.

"Axel, do you know what time it is? No. Don't answer that. It's four in the morning. Four in the _FUCKING_ morning! This better be important." Roxas was in no mood to be woken up early. He had a skit to be rested for, and Axel had just destroyed his peaceful slumber.

"Hah! I knew you'd be angry!" And with that, Axel hung up. What the hell? Roxas was indignant. Roxas turned his phone off and placed his head on the pillows again. He might as well try to get some sleep while he could, right?

Of course, as soon as he tried to sleep, he couldn't. Thankfully, his stream of curses he released when he came to this realization wouldn't be heard, because he slept in the spare room on the other side of the apartment.

Roxas turned on the lights to his room. It was no use trying to sleep now. He pulled out the chair to his desk and turned on his computer. He opened up his IMs, and saw that one of his old friends was online. Of course they were. They moved to Hollow Bastion, which was about six hours behind Twilight Town. He decided he might as well talk to them- it's not like Roxas was going to sleep.

**SerendipitousKey: Hey. What's up?**

**CamoNinja: Whoa. Rox, isn't it like, 2am or sumthing 4 u?**

**SerendipitousKey: Yeah. My friend woke me up.**

**CamoNinja: Dude, tht sux.**

**SerendipitousKey: I know.**

**CamoNinja: O, guess I nvr told u, Pence and Lette r 2gethr now.**

**SerendipitousKey: Finally. God, I forgot about how sickening they were together. They were practically dating before you three went to boarding school.**

**CamoNinja: yh. Well, I gtg. It's getting late here. U shld try 2 sleep 2. Ttyl.**

**SerendipitousKey: Bye Hayner.**

**[CamoNinja is offline.]**

Roxas sat back in his chair. He still wouldn't be able to sleep. He knew that. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he began to draw. It didn't start out as anything big, but when he finished it an hour later, it was a large sketch of the station tower. He didn't know why he drew it, but at the top, he drew himself and Axel on the top, legs dangling precariously over the edge.

The last thing Roxas was aware of was his eyelids drooping, and a sense of exhaustion. He woke up on his floor to his alarm going off. He turned it off and headed out of his room to join Ventus and Cloud for breakfast.

Roxas trudged into the kitchen groggily. Cloud was already eating. Ven had probably hit snooze on his alarm so he could sleep for ten more minutes.

Roxas grabbed a random cereal from the cupboard and poured it into his bowl. He grabbed the milk from the fridge, poured it into his bowl, and ate his cereal.

By the time Roxas had finished cleaning his bowl and putting it in the dishwasher; Ven had gotten up, and began to eat breakfast. Roxas headed back to his room and dressed swiftly, packing his bag for school, relaxing for ten minutes until Sora was ready to leave.

"C'mon Ventus! It's time to go! We're going to be late again!"

"Waaaaiiiit!" Ventus cried. "I'll be there in a sec!" Ventus stumbled into the foyer, with one sock on one foot, and a shoe and no sock on the other foot.

"Oh god Ven!" Roxas pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead. "You're a wreck!"

"Roxas! That's not very nice!" Ventus replied, sliding a sneaker onto his foot. Roxas ushered Ventus out the door, and managed to make it to the bus stop right as said automobile pulled up. Roxas got onto the bus_. Second day of school, can't be that bad ._Roxas thought.

When the bus pulled up to the school, Roxas noticed a certain redhead standing by the main entrance of the school. Roxas figured he was waiting for Demyx. Roxas headed towards the main entrance when he realized that his brother was no longer with him. He turned around to see him once again cornered by Vanitas, but this time Ven was fighting Vanitas's grip in order to get away. Roxas considered going to help him when someone happened to slam Roxas so hard he fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going! Fucking morons. Everywhere." Seifer yelled at Roxas.

"It wasn't me that body slams others!" Roxas shot back from the ground.

"At least I have parents!" Seifer antagonized. Roxas was taken aback. How did he know that? Who told him? Where did he get this information?! Roxas gaped. He couldn't say anything to that. Seifer smirked and entered the school. Roxas sat up. How could anyone know that here?

Axel hurried over to Roxas when he noticed him on the ground. He looked at Roxas, tears threatening to spill over.

"Rox," Axel started. "You okay?" Roxas looked up. He thought everyone had gone inside. He didn't know that Axel was actually waiting for him at the main entrance.

"Yeah." Roxas lied. He didn't want Axel to see him like this. No one should know about his family's issues. Roxas looked back to see if Ventus was still there, but he wasn't. Roxas assumed that Vanitas had dragged him off.

"Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to. We should at least get to class though. We have a minute until the bell rings." And with that, Roxas was on his feet, practically dragging Axel through the endless maze that was Twilight Town High School.

Roxas and Axel entered the theater just as the bell rang. Taking their seats, the teacher began taking attendance to find out that several students were missing. The teacher then told them how they'd have five minutes to prepare their skits before presenting them.

Several students had been presenting their skits, but none were like what Axel and Roxas had planned. The students took it literally. Some skits were people walking and then they slip, and fall down. Others were falling in love.

Roxas was about to fall asleep when he recognized two names that the teacher called out.

"Dranyx and Aqua! Our next victims! I mean – students!" The teacher called. Dranyx and Aqua walked onto the stage. Aqua quickly whispered last words – directions to the skit – to Dranyx.

Their skit started with Aqua holding an umbrella up, and walking up fake stairs. As she climbed, she very obviously slipped, falling backwards, and Dranyx went to catch her.

He managed to – just in the nick of time – but instead of ending the scene there, he continued to hold her. He spoke to her, "If you fall, I'll catch you."

Aqua, figuring he was improvising, went along with it. "I know you will."

Dranyx, taking this as a positive sign, continued, "Of course, my beautiful princess. After all, a prince must care for his princess." Dranyx leaned down closer to Aqua, and Aqua, realizing this wasn't improvisation, looked towards someone in the crowd. At that moment, a tall, bulky person stood up from the crowd.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" The man called.

"Oh shit!" Dranyx cursed, dropping Aqua, and running out the door. The man pursued him. Yells from the hallway could be heard from inside the theater.

"_Terra! Stop! Ow! TERRA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE TOG- OW!"_ The class laughed. The teacher left the theater to intervene. Shortly after, the two boys were led to the Principal, and the teacher carried on with the class.

"Roxas and Axel! Your turn. Please, don't anger any of the students! If that is in your plan, I'll give you two zeroes." The teacher threatened.

As Axel and Roxas walked on stage, the fire alarm went off.

"Talk about saved by the bell, huh?" Axel joked.

"Okay everyone, take a left and follow the hall until you reach the front lawn. Wait there for me." The teacher instructed.

The class began to walk outside, and as they passed the cafeteria there was an explosion, and the next thing Roxas knew, the world was on fire. Roxas attempted to lift his head, to no avail. He noticed that the entire cafeteria was on fire, but the other students were getting up and moving. Roxas just so happened to be unfortunate enough to stand next to the cafeteria as it exploded.

The entire hallway went to chaos. It wasn't only his class that was in that hallway, but several more. Everyone was screaming, and the fire was roaring, and it was so loud, and all Roxas wanted was quiet. Roxas tried to lift his head again, when he realized he couldn't move the rest of his body either. It was covered by the debris from the wall. Roxas struggled to breathe, it was too difficult. His world was turning a fiery red, and he didn't know what to do. He attempted to scream, and it only came out as a gasp, but it was enough.

Axel, who happened to be searching for the blonde haired boy, heard his gasp, for the hallways had almost emptied, and began to shove the burning debris off of him. The flames didn't affect Axel though, due to his pyrokinesis. His clothes though, were another story, as they caught on fire. Axel managed to grab the boy and dart out of the building.

xXx

(Roxas's P.O.V)

It's so dark. Why?

Where am I? _Who am I? _

Oh, right. I'm Roxas. Why am I so warm?

I look down to my shirt. It was on fire, lighting up the dark that surrounded me. What is this? I think. I hear a faint screaming. The voice sounds desperate. It also sounds familiar. There are more voices. I think one is mine. Everything hurts. Why? Why does it hurt so badly? Why do I feel like the dark will make everything better? Like it will end this pain? What- who- is that voice I hear? They sound so sad. They're crying. Calling out for me. Begging me to come back. But I haven't left. Where would I have gone? They don't have to ask me to come back! I'm here! So, why are they sad? I don't want them to be sad. I really hope that I'm not the reason they're sad. I feel like a veil is being lifted from my eyes, as these black dots begin to cover a new image. The fire is gone, and in its place is white. It's quiet now. And bright. I don't want to see this. It's too bright. And that beeping? What is that incessant beeping? It's so aggravating!

I try to move my hand, figuring it is my alarm, to shut it off. But I realize I can't. It hurts too much. My arm feels heavy, and I look to it, and see that it is covered in a cast. There are signatures all over it, but the one that stands out the most – not only because it was the largest – was Axel's.

_Axel, _I think. Where is he? We have a project to do!

I open my eyes further to realize I'm in a hospital. Suddenly a voice cries out, "He's awake!" But I don't think it is me. Haven't I been awake this entire time? Someone approaches me. They look just like me. It takes me a minute to realize that it isn't me.

"Ven?" I ask.

"Oh my god, Roxas. They wouldn't let us come in until yesterday, and they said that you might never wake up. I was so scared! I was about to leave, but the nurse called me back. Axel should be here for his 'watch,' as we like to call it, in about- now!" Ventus told him.

"Wha' happened?" I ask.

"The school. There was a fire in the cafeteria, and one of the gas tanks exploded. Your arm was broken from the wall. Directly in half. The doctors say it should heal nicely, it was a clean break. You would've died if it weren't for Axel. No one knew where you were. Oh god, Roxas, I was so scared." Ventus began to tear up. My eyes began getting heavier and heavier. I knew I couldn't fight it.

"Roxas." I hear another voice say. Axel's. I hear Ventus say something about how they just gave me more medication so I can sleep and rest some more.

"Thank you, Axel." I can barely mutter before I re-enter the dark abyss that I seem to know so well.

xXx

**A/N:** _**DAYUM. How'd ya like that? Yes, Dranyx is the character of a friend. I just felt like adding more people that I can give a personality to, and he kinda offered! So, review please! And yeah, I did work fairly hard on this chapter, and I think I'll stick with 1**__**st**__** person perspective from now on, because it's easier to write in. And guess what! Next chapter you get the Riku/Xion, and Zemyx chapter! I feel like focusing mostly on Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Xion. There's just so many people, and it's too hard to focus on so many different relationships in one story! So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, c'mon, how long does it take? Just say something people! Thanks again to bitterbeauty813 who is my favorite (and so far only xD) reviewer! –hands a cookie – REVIEWERS GET COOKIES. SO REVIEW PEOPLE. xD**_

_**Princess**_


	5. Chapter 5: Magic and Unicorns?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (other than the copy of the game that I bought xD) and I most certainly don't own the characters, otherwise the entire plot would be about Axel and Roxas!

**Suggest food/drink:** Cookies and peppermint tea

**A/N: ****OHMIGAWSH. I'm so sorry! I've just had writers block on this particular story for the LONGEST time! ACK! Sorry guys! I promise that you won't be upset with this chapter! I pinky swear! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! … Okay maybe not my life. I'm quite fond of my life actually, but I promise!**

**Chapter 5: ****Magic and Unicorns?**

xXx

Xion's POV

It's been a week and Roxas has been in the hospital. They say he should recover fully, but I'm scared for him. He looked terrible when I went to visit. I could barely stifle the tears threatening to pour out from my eyes. Axel has been there every day. I wish I could be, but I have to focus on my projects for school. It sucks, knowing I can't be there for Roxas, but for every day he is in the hospital, I bring him a seashell from my seashell collection. So far he has six.

Roxas should be leaving the hospital tomorrow, and I'm going to give him one of my favorite seashells to remember it by. After all, it's a pretty memorable moment.

I got to school early this morning, and I hadn't seen Riku, so I either just missed him, or he decided to sleep in –cough- again –cough-. I headed off to the fountain at the front of the school that we had. Apparently a few towns got together and decided to make these fountains as a fundraiser for the schools. They're heart-shaped with a few blocks in the middle. They're giant fountains, with several different spraying sections. Riku and I decided to meet here today.

I pull out my sketch pad and begin to draw, letting my hands do the drawing for me, while my mind wanders. I think about Riku. His aquamarine eyes. That bright vivid blue that seems to know everything about you. His piercing, seemingly cruel gaze, that no one ever notices actually has separate hints of emotion in them. I can sense the walls he puts up around himself, how he never wants to let anyone in.

All of the girls at school tell me how cruel he is. How much he is like Zexion – closed off. They say that Zexion is practically mute, but I've heard him speak before. I've hung around our group at lunch enough to barely hear him speak to Demyx. Demyx, Riku, and Axel are the only people he ever talks to. Demyx is the only one he will initiate a conversation with though. I don't really see the connection between Zexion and Riku, other than the steely- gray colored hair; they really don't act the same. Zexion has deep blue eyes, and Riku has icy aquamarine eyes. But Riku's eyes aren't always icy. I've seen them when he's focused. They don't have that guarded look to them. They're determined, yet soft. It's charming.

I imagine how Riku would feel if I weren't here. Would anything be different? Would he still be ice cold to everyone? I want to feel like a made an impact on his life, but I don't know. It's like that gooey stuff you play with when you're a kid. It was a mix of corn starch and water. I think it was called like "Oobleck" or something along those lines. But back to the actual point. If you tried too hard to poke it, it would resist you. You'd make very little impact, but if you slowly poked it, it would accept you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Riku is like that stuff, you can't force your way into a friendship with him. I feel as if I'm trying to slowly be friends with him, but so far, have made little impact.

I finally realize that what I was drawing is nearly done. I begin taking in the details like usual. I scan it, bottom to top. I notice that the shoes look familiar and it takes a moment before I realize that I drew Riku. I begin to blush, and quickly close my book, as I notice said person approaching.

He sits down next to me, and I hope he doesn't have x-ray vision, or he'd see my drawing of him. At that thought, I blush even more.

"Xi, you okay? Your face is all red." DAMNIT. He noticed my face. QUICK XION! THINK OF SOMETHING! ANYTHING! And my quick thinking managed to come up with the answer of this:

"Well, uh… you see… uhm… MAGIC!" I scream out, hoping for some sort of reaction of approval from Riku, as if it made sense. Instead Riku just looked me dead in the eyes. I looked back at his. They seemed to bore into my soul. His eyes held a flicker of amusement, and a look of disbelief.

"Magic, huh?" Riku looked as if he were about to laugh. I knew I had to come up with something. And fast. But it couldn't be as stupid as the last time.

"Yeah and uhm… Unicorns?" I practically pleaded, hoping he'd buy it.

"Magic and Unicorns? Okay, sure. Now what were you really thinking about? Huh?" Riku inquires in a curious fashion. I know that I don't have to tell him, but I want him to know, at the same time that I don't.

"Actually, I was thinking about – y – a guy." Nice save, I think to myself.

"A guy, huh?" Riku prodded. I know he's curious, but jeez, what, does he was a love confession or something?

"Yeah. I mean, he's really super awesome and stuff, and I kinda sorta like him, but I don't think he feels the same way. What should I do Riku?" AND THERE WE GO! Xion's brain saves the day! Well, after practically ruining it.

"You should tell him how you feel then. He should respect that. I mean, if he doesn't feel that way, then you two can be friends. He should respect your feelings." Riku explains. I consider telling him for a brief moment, when the warning bell rings. "We should get to class." Riku says.

"Yeah." I agree, and with that we head off to class, my face a bright crimson color. _Jeez._ I think to myself, _why am I so awkward? No guy could ever like me. I'm just that awkward. Ugh._

Riku and I stroll down the hall. I accidentally bumped into him once, and I couldn't help but note how nice it felt to be pressed against him. I tried to play it off, but only succeeded in making my face an even brighter red. He must think I'm an idiot. I adjust my backpack, and we walk in silence to the only class that we have together – music.

We walked into the class together and took seats next to one another in the back. Riku kicks back in his seat, and rests his feet on the desk. I looked at his face, particularly his eyes. They just never seemed to have the ability to lie to me. He looks upset, hurt even. I feel guilty. What if it was about that conversation we had?

The teacher asks us to take notes on Beethoven, but I can't focus. All I can focus on is Riku. He commands my attention. I figure, since we can't talk in class, I could pass him a note.

I rip out a piece of paper from my notebook. My beloved notebook, the notebook that I've had since as long as I can remember. I ask Riku what's wrong, and if he wants to talk about it. Worse comes to worse, I'd corner him about it at the station tower later that day.

Riku passes back the note with his script/scratchy print in only a few sentences. He wrote how he was concerned for Roxas, and that he'd tell me the other part, as long as I was free and went with him to get ice cream later. The last time we went to get ice cream, though, Roxas was really badly injured, during the fire, so he we didn't go. I was mildly concerned, but I hoped nothing would go wrong this time. I nodded to Riku, and tuned my attention back to the lesson, even though my attention was on Riku the entire time.

xXx

At the end of the day, I met up with Riku just outside the front entrance of the school. Axel, Ven, Van, Terra, and Aqua were all going to visit Roxas after school, and everyone else had homework to do. Riku and I wandered off campus, and walked leisurely down to the station.

"So, Riku what's up? You looked really upset in music theory earlier."

"Well, I'm really concerned about Roxas. I know that he'll be okay, but it's just scary. Y'know?"

"Well, of course Riku! We're all scared for him! But don't worry! He'll be fine! Is that it? Riku you're so silly!" I decided this was a good opportunity to sneak a hug in, so I did. I imagined it would end perfectly, but of course, my bracelet just HAD to get caught in Riku's hair. Talk about embarrassing! I laughed nervously.

"Xi. Stop moving, and we might be able to get this out of my hair, hmm?" I detected a hint of resentment in his voice and quit my laughing. He must've seen the hurt on my face, as he grabbed my wrist and turned to me. "Xi, I'm sorry. I just-" Riku drifted off. He was holding my hand, and suddenly, I noticed just how close we were. Our faces were mere inches apart, and he was holding my hand. I didn't know what I had intended to do, but I slowly moved in, intending to close the gap between us, when he pulled away from me. "Hah… I got it out of my hair! See! You just had to stop moving!" Riku laughed oddly, his face a strange tint of red. I pulled my wrist down, and felt rejection burning in my face. I guess he just didn't like me the same way.

We continued to walk after that, and I felt my face burning. We got to the station in a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Sea Salt?" Riku asks me. I nod, not trusting my words to manage this. I reach for my wallet, but Riku grabs my hand and stops me. "Relax, I'll pay for it." He tells me, and I feel my face flush. Riku quickly pays for the ice cream, and hands me mine.

We begin the climb up to the top of the tower, just like Riku promised we would. We get to the top, and I go to sit at the edge of the tower overlook.

"Hey, uh, Xi, is that actually safe, you know, uh, to sit there?" Riku asks, nervously.

"Yeah! I mean we haven't had any accidents so far, so I guess it is. You just have to be careful." I tell him. I sit down on the edge and pat the spot next to me, encouraging Riku to sit down. He cautiously steps forward and sits down.

"You're sure this is safe?" Riku asks once again.

"Yeah. Why? Are you afraid of heights?" I joke, and lightly shove Riku.

"No. I'm just concerned. I mean if anyone fell from here, they'd die. If they didn't die, it'd be a miracle. I just- I don't want anyone getting hurt." Riku confessed to me.

"Oh. Well, if you want, we can go back down." I suggest.

"No. I want to see the sunset from up here. It's supposed to be amazing, and I've never actually taken the time to watch." Riku sat back, further away from the edge.

"Hey, Riku it's okay. The view is pretty much the same from down there. It's not that big a deal." I explain to Riku.

"No!" Riku snaps back at me. "I don't want to disappoint you!" Riku yells, upset with me.

"You wouldn't Riku!" I snap back.

"Don't lie to me, Xion! I don't want to disappoint you like I do with everyone else! You're important to me Xion!" Riku cried out. I was baffled. Why was I more important to him than his other friends? Was I more important to him than Sora? And what did he mean disappointing him like everyone else? I've never seen him disappoint anyone. Especially not me! I just wanted him to be comfortable. I looked over to him, and noticed his hair now a tint of orange from the reflection of the setting sun. It made his eyes pop and the fire within them even more noticeable.

"I'm important to you?" I ask, numbly. I'm still trying to grasp what Riku meant. Did this mean he liked me? Or was he just a friend?

"Of course you are. Listen, I know you like someone else, and I can't blame you for that. I mean look at me, the weirdo with silver fucking hair. Honestly, who would want to be around me? But I really like you Xi, and I can't let you down. Not like I always do." Riku stood up, melting ice cream in hand and went to leave. I reached for his hand and took hold of it.

"Riku, you could _never _disappoint me. Never." I stood up, and walked over to him. "You know why? It's because that guy that I like is _you._" I tell him, hoping that I haven't ruined every chance with him now.

"What?" Riku asks, avoiding making eye contact. He tries to pull away, but I keep hold of his hand and pull him back. The sun is nearly set now, and Riku's hair continues to glow. His face is red, whether from the sun or something else, I do not know.

I turn Riku's face towards me and kiss him. It is a reach, after all, he is so much taller than I. It is a short, chaste kiss. I break it off and notice his body is entirely rigid. His eyes are closed, but as he opens them and they meet with mine, I can see fear in his eyes. He drops his ice cream to the ground and runs off, down the tower.

I know I should go after him, but I don't know what I'd say to him if I did. _'I'm sorry I kissed you and it won't happen again? Can we go back to being friends again?'_ No. That would just be stupid. So, I resign my hopes of chasing him and sit back down, and watch the sun dip below the horizon, my ice cream well past melted at this point.


	6. 6: With all this Romantic Atmosphere

**A/N: ****Hey guise! Since I felt so bad for last time, I decided that I'd get crackin' and write yet another chapter! (What is this you say?) YES! I'm not lying! ANOTHER chapter! AND YOU ONLY HAD TO WAIT A DAY! (What sorcery is this?) Ah, tis no sorcery, my dear lad. Simply a girl who had an opportunity and took advantage of it!**

**So I'm not going to introduce a 'response to the readers section' I suppose, so if you leave a review, I'll read it! I seriously love you guys, and I want you to know that yes, I do read your reviews! I'm not a total butt-munch who just ignores her readers! So here! Have some cookies and enjoy! -hands out fresh baked cookies-**

**X-blade025: **Aww! Thanks! Sorry about waiting so long to update! My procrastination and writers block just got to me ^-^ And don't worry! Cloud will make his grand appearance soon enough! (Oh, and it will be grand)

**bitterbeauty813: **Oh, Riku and Xion. Dey so silly. Don't worry. It'll all work out. Not saying it won't be awkward, but it'll work.

**Yahto: **DON'T WORRY! I promise I'll update faster! I find Saix to be a bit creepy (and bossy) in the game. He's usually even creepier in the fanfics, but hey, if he is cool enough to hang around Axel, then he must be a pretty cool dude. I was planning on doing a Marluxia X Namine fic, but Marly's a bit... hm... strange. And he winds up betraying Axel. I guess you'll just have to wait and see if that has a part in the story!

**Chapter 6:**** And With All This Romantic Atmosphere, Disaster's in the Air.**

**Suggested Food/Drink: Cookies and Milk!  
**

**Suggested Music:**** Everything You Do - He is We****  
**

**Roxas's P.O.V.**

I sigh and lay my head down on the pillow once again. I look towards the clock. School should be out now. I briefly wonder if anyone would come and visit. I knew Ven would be here, after all he's my brother, maybe Axel, and I wasn't so sure about anyone else. Axel visited yesterday and it was a nice visit. He told me about how Seifer got in trouble for graffiti-ing the school. They still haven't figured what cause the accident, but Axel had his theories on the lunch ladies and how they were out to take everyone down for staring at their moles. As Axel put it: 'It wasn't everyone else's fault that they were just so _big_ and those _hairs_ coming out of them. I mean, you can't blame someone for it!' Ah, the wise words of Axel.

Cloud visited briefly, but said that he had somewhere else to go, but that he'd visit the next day. He was stressed; I could see it in his eyes. I really hope he went to a day spa or got laid or something. He really needs to remove the tension in his body. Seriously.

I look up to the ceiling tiles and begin to count them for the fourth time that day. I already know the answer: 46. My computer had long since died by then. It was the computer that Ven and I share, but when he brought it over, he forgot the charger. I kept it off until they left and I got really bored. Then I had just scanned through hundreds of strange facts that I'd never need again in my life. I found things like how Belgium has a strawberry museum, butterflies taste with their feet, how an octopus will eat its arms off when stressed, how Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great were epileptic, how there is a town called 'Ding Dong,' and other pointless things like how porcupines float in water. I just spend my time so usefully. With all the pointless knowledge I've acquired, I could probably drown someone in it.

I twiddle my thumbs and sigh again. I am bored out of my mind and feel a migraine coming on. I just wish someone would come and save me from my boredom. I want to cry that's how bored I am.

Almost as if on cue, I hear a shout from down the hall: "Foxy-Roxy! I'm coooommmiiingggg to saaavvveee you my princess!" Axel sang, and I blushed.

Axel burst through the door, his face flushed, and Demyx soon followed. They both smiled brightly, and I wanted to slap Axel. Oh, if only he were just a few feet closer. I will my mind to scoot him closer to me so I can slap him for calling me 'Foxy-Roxy.'

"Roxy!" Demyx cried. "Whatever Axel tells you, it wasn't me!" Demyx blurts over what Axel was saying. Axel smacks the back of Demyx's head.

"It was you Demyx! I _saw_ you!" Axel laughs loudly and obnoxiously. Well, it was obnoxious if you ignored how incredibly attractive he was. My mind catches up to itself, and yells internally at itself. Something along the lines of: '_What the FUCK?! He's a guy! A GUY! You can't like a guy! Right? Right?!' _Great. My brain was in hysterics. Axel turns to my and begins to talk.

"Roxas, I made you this amazing 'get better' card, but at lunch, Dem decided he was going to be stupid and got sprite all over it." Axel tells me, sincerely.

"It wasn't me!" Demyx cries.

"Really Dem? Who are you going to blame? Naminé?" Axel asks Demyx. I nearly feel forgotten as they bicker.

"Guys! It's fine! Axel, thank you for making me a card. I'm sure it's not the end of the world if it got soda on it. Demyx, chill with the sodas dude. You drink way too many for it to be healthy." I chide.

"Awww. Roxas! Not fair!" Demyx whines.

"Who's in the hospital here?" I ask him, hoping to guilt him into cutting down on the sugar intake.

"You." Demyx pouts.

"Who's going to cut down on the sugar?" I ask again, treating Demyx like a child.

"Me." Demyx's pout grows. Dem and Axel both pull chairs over and sit next to my bed. I vaguely wonder where Ven is, but it's not my priority at the moment. He's a big boy. He can deal with himself.

"So, Rox, how was your day?" Axel asks, seemingly intrigued.

"Boring. Unless you want to know some pointless facts about things that I'll never need to know again." I tell him. Demyx suddenly jumps up out of his chair.

"OH CRAP!" Demyx cries. "I forgot to pick up my phone from Mr. Vexen!" Demyx screeches and runs out of the room. Axel and I laugh. How like Demyx to forget about his phone. At least the school was only a five minute walk away.

"So, Seifer wasn't at school today. I guess he got suspended after all. I feel bad for whoever his rage will be spent on." Axel says, and I laugh. I feel bad for the poor guy who gets beat up by Seifer today.

"Hey Ax, when do you think I'll get out of here?" I ask.

"I have no clue, to be honest. As soon as you heal." Axel jokes. "Hey Roxas, you know that your eyes are like, the most amazing things I've ever seen, right?" Axel tells me, all sincerity in his face. I blush. No one's ever told me that. All I've ever known was how my parents didn't want me, and how I was a mistake. I can't be amazing. I can't be beautiful. I can't be anything but a mistake.

"Don't lie to me, Axel. They're boring. They're bland." I tell him, not meeting his eyes. The topic of my eyes was too touchy to me. My mother always despised me for my eyes. She was upset that she couldn't have them, but she could. They skipped a generation, and were given to me. She only hated me more for it, and went out of her way to insult both Ven and my own eyes. I feel vulnerable, and want to cry, but I won't show Axel that. Axel would probably just laugh it off now with a 'ha-ha-got-you' laugh soon enough. I just want to pretend he didn't just say that, and just go back to our normal talking.

"Rox, is that really what you think?" Axel asks, leaning forward and placing his hand on top of mine. He tries to look me in the eyes, but I look away. I don't want him to see the tears that threaten to pour forth. When my mom would yell at me about my eyes, my dad would comfort me like this, saying that they were beautiful. That was before he left us with her. "Roxas, look at me." Axel grabs my chin and directs my face at him, but I refuse to meet his eyes. I look away, in a futile attempt to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "Roxas, what's wrong? Listen, I'm sorry. I won't say it again." Axel says, trying to make amends, but the damage is done. I'm already crying.

I look into Axel's eyes, and try to convey my pain to him telepathically. I know he can't pick up on it, but I try anyway. I want him to know that he reminds me of my father, whose absence plagues me more than my mother's. I actually miss him. He protected me. He cared for me. I lean forward and hug Axel. Him being here, one of these weak moments that no one ever sees other than Ven, it only strengthens my belief that he won't leave me too.

He seems to just take that as an answer, and holds me. He probably thinks that it's just the medication in me making me all emotional, and that I'll just forget this by the next day. I know that it's more, and that I can't go back from this point. Not now, not ever.

I wonder where Ven is, but before I have time to worry about it, I am asleep in Axel's arms.

**Ventus's P.O.V**

I walk through the halls, just after classes end. It's crowded, and I plan to go to visit Roxas as soon as possible. The doctors say that he's doing great and that he should be out in no time. I try to urge the crowds to disperse so that I can get to the hospital. For some stupid reason, the people all around me just can't seem to get the message that I need to see Roxas.

I've always been able to tell when he was nearing another breakdown, as I like to call them. He usually can't feel them coming on, but I always can. This one was going to be minor, but I don't want to leave him alone when it happens. Thank god there aren't any sharp objects of any sort in his room, because then I'd be concerned. The last time I left him alone, he slit his wrists with Cloud's razor, and passed out when we got to the hospital. Ever since then, Cloud has used the non-dangerous, electric razors.

I get to the front door, but Axel and Demyx are already gone. Stupid crowded hallways. Ax and Dem probably thought I was already there.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ventus." A cool, deep voice calls. I mentally groan. Not now! I don't have time for this! (A/N: Ain't nobody got time fo' dat)

"What do you want Vanitas? What could you possibly want that is more important than my brother?" I ask, continuing to walk down the street to the hospital.

"You." Vanitas says bluntly. "So what's got you all testy, Mr. Ants-in-the-pants?" Vanitas asks. I blush, and almost stop walking to hit him, but I keep moving. "What, no reaction? Jeez. I might as well talk to my hand. At least my hand will _touch, and stroke, and pet_ –"

"OH MY GOD! VANITAS! SHUT UP!" I cry out. "MY EARS! THEY BURN! JESUS! THERE ARE SOME THINGS I JUST DON'T NEED TO KNOW! ACK!" I feel my face red with anger, and it takes all of my self-control to not hit Vanitas. Knowing the sick bastard that he is, he'd probably like it.

"You look amazing all hot and flustered, Ventus." Vanitas tells me.

"Could you be any more blunt Vanitas?" I ask rhetorically.

"I want to get in your pants." Vanitas replies. My jaw drops. Did he REALLY just say that? Like, REALLY? IT WAS RHETORICAL! AND WHO SAYS THAT TO SOMEONE?! I mean, it was implied, but ARGH! See? My thoughts are all jumbled now thanks to him. And he's smirking like some asshole because he knows exactly what he is doing to me. Wait, when did I stop moving? Why is Vanitas still smirking? Wait, since when was my back against this brick wall?

Vanitas places a hand on the wall on either side of my head. He touches his forehead to mine, and I feel my face flush even hotter than before.

"Yes. Just like that. That's how I like your face." Vanitas says huskily. I feel my face light up again, and I gulp nervously. Vanitas leans his face further in, and I feel my eyelids flutter shut. I feel his lips pound into mine, and he bites my lip. He then sucks on my lip, and I can't help but reach forward and grab the front of his shirt. I grasp it tightly, acting as if that were my only grip on reality left.

Vanitas licks the bottom of my lip, and I gasp in surprise, inhaling the scent of Vanitas. It was a dark sort of scent. Like cinnamon and dark chocolate. Seductive. His tongue explores the inside of my mouth, and I feel my own tongue begin in the battle for dominance. I try to pull him closer, but he breaks off the kiss.

"See? I'm irresistible." Vanitas brags.

"Oh shut up. You mouth raped me. That's like… uh… MOUTH RAPE! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" I scream out, jokingly. He knows I enjoyed it, and so do I.

"C'mon. Can't we talk and catch up or something?" Vanitas asks, grabbing my hand and leading me down the street. "It's been a while since I've been able to bug you, huh?" Vanitas asks. My face flushes and I glare at him. It may have been a while, but he didn't take his time getting right back to bugging me.

"What do you want to talk about? Or are you just going to molest me in the streets again?" I ask, venom dripping off my words.

"Well, which would you prefer? I'm fine with both options." Vanitas smirks viciously. I slap Van lightly. Why was he always such an ass?

"The first option." I say. There's no way he could misconstrue that.

"Well, what do you mean by first? I mean like, the very first option, or if you are going backwards first? 'Cause I know which option I like." Vanitas smirks. Damn. It's almost like he can read my thoughts. I poke Van's arm attempting to use quite a bit of strength behind it.

"OH BABY! HARDER!" Van cries out in falsetto. I can't help but laugh. He's such a sadistic freak. Hilarious, but a sadistic freak. Van laughs with me, and it's a good moment. Everything is right in the world.

"Okay," I manage to wheeze out, in between laughs, "what was it you wanted to talk about, Van?" I'm trying to get serious with Vanitas, but his amber eyes still hold hints of amusement, and a few other unidentifiable emotions.

"Well, you know Axel? Don't answer that. I know you do. But he's who I want to talk about." Ah, Van, always asking questions that don't need answers.

"Why? What's up with him?" I inquire.

"He told me that he now has a plan to seduce your twin." Van tells me, masking all emotion on his face.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, Ven." Vanitas chides. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Roxas's breakdown. I entirely forgot. Vanitas distracted me. These pains were a side-effect of Roxas's breakdowns. They only occurred through our 'twin-connection' when he was having an attack.

I'm usually sitting when these happen, so I'm taken off guard when it happens. I drop down on one knee, clutching my heart, where it hurts the most.

"Ven? Ven! Are you alright?" Vanitas asks me. Well, this is a new emotion. I've never seen him concerned for me before.

"Ye-" Before I get the chance to finish my sentence, Van picks me up, and fireman carries me.

"Shh. I'm taking you to my house and you are going to rest. I'll text Roxas. I'll text Axel too, just in case if Roxas is passed out from all of the drugs in his system." Vanitas starts walking again, and I feel humiliated.

We get to his house fairly quickly, and he lays me down on his couch. He gives me a blanket, and sits on the other end of the couch. Vanitas pulls out his phone, and I figure he's texting Axel and Roxas. I've never had anyone take care of me when I have these attacks. Usually everyone is paying attention to Roxas, not me. I sigh in comfort and lay back into the couch. Vanitas glances at me, and his features soften. I close my eyes, and curl into a little ball, and doze off, knowing that I am safe.

As long as Vanitas, as big a jerk as he is, protects me, I know that I'll be safe.

* * *

**A/N**: **Bet you weren't expecting that reaction from Ven! He's pretty chill about the whole being kissed by Vanitas thing. Will we ever find out? WHAT IS HE THINKING?! DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHHH! Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for a lil backstory or summin, hmm? HMM? xD**

**And yes, The title is from the Lion King's Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**

**And it may or may not have something to do with this chapter and the next one.**

**Ahhhh the suspense.**

**Actually, no. I think I left this is a less suspenseful place than before. I like how both Roxas's and Ven's parts end in this chapter. I know there is a little time lapse, but didn't you want to know what Ven was doing all that time? I mean, who KNOWS what Ven could've been doing? Vanitas? Nah. I wouldn't do that. YET. xD**

**So, check back soon, as I hope to have another chapter up soon, for either this story or The Journey of the Sun and the Moon. I'd prefer to have my next chapter up for each of these by the weekend. I pinky swear, that I won't wait as long.**

**If I do, feel free to beat me over the head with your cookies!**

**333**

**SeaSaltPrincess**


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

**A/N:**** Hey look! Yet another chapter! Who loves you readers? Me! *hands out some more cookies* Eat up and enjoy!**

**Authoress Responds:**

**bitterbeauty813: **Hey, I'm responding now, which means I updated, right? ARE YOU EXCITED?! Of course you are! And don't worry about Ven. He'll be fine!

**X-blade025: **Van displays some of his jerk qualities in this chapter, along with his not jerk qualities. I don't think that Van should be as much of a jerk in the fanfics as he is in the game. He's more human this way. He has his 'up' qualities too! And I give you cookies for reviewing, so you don't have to bake! And look! I updated! Again! It's been a day! I'm on a role!

**Chapter 7:**** Disaster.**

**Xion's P.O.V**

I woke up, aiming to turn my alarm off, but only knocking it off the table. I groan and sign in resignation as the incessant beeping continues. I slide my feet out from under my covers, and slip into my slippers. I get out of my bed, and pick up my alarm. The poor beaten thing continues to beep. This is the fifth day in a row that I've knocked it over.

I sigh again, knowing that today I'd have to confront Riku. He'd managed to avoid me for the past two days, but I won't let it happen again. I'll track him down and tackle him if I have to. I shuffle out my bedroom door and down the stairs into the kitchen. I expected my mother to be there, but she wasn't. So much for that 'mommy and me' time. I shouldn't have expected her to actually try.

I can't blame her. She stopped the 'mommy and me' time when my dad became too much. She'd send me over to our neighbor's house. I don't even remember them. I just remember doing my homework all the time in their house. The boys there would try to play with me, but they gave up after a while.

One day, when I was supposed to go over there, I didn't. Instead I hung around my house to see what was going on. I was only sent over whenever my dad smelled of beer or was angry. That day he was both. I watched in the window, horror-stricken, as my father beat my mother, and then raped her unconscious body. I ran to the neighbor's house as fast as my ten-year-old legs could carry me. I didn't tell them what I saw. I simply dialed for the police and they had my dad in custody. My mom and I went to court often after that. He was sentenced for twenty years. My mom and I moved a lot after that, until we found where we were now.

My mom likes this house a lot. She sings sometimes here too. Occasionally though, I'll see this sad look come across her face, and I remember what my dad screamed at her.

_"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! ALL THESE THINGS! HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ACT? HUH? YOU WHORE?" My dad punches my mother at the end of each sentence, with his free hand. With his other hand, he is holding her slumped body up by her hair. I hear my mother wail. I can see her thrashing, trying to get away from him. She cries out in pain as he hits her side. I see blood coming out of her mouth. Her face is beginning to bruise, and I know that this doesn't happen in normal families. My dad drops my mother to the ground, and she hits her head viciously on the ground. I see her eyes roll into the back of her head._

_ My father crouches over her slumped body, and begins to undress my mother. I'm shocked, and scared, but I finally come to my senses and run to the neighbor's house. I open her door, and leave it wide open and run straight into the kitchen. The kitchen is the only place where I know the phone is. I pick it up and dial for the police. The details after that are muddled. I was in shock. I vaguely remember the police telling me that they will be there immediately. I felt scared, but a bit relieved. I knew my mother wouldn't ever go through that again. She wouldn't ever have to waste her efforts to protect me again._

I snap out of my memory. I shudder. That was too vivid. I brush it aside, along with my cereal. I've lost my appetite, and just leave my bowl in the sink.

I drift upstairs, aimlessly wandering until I reach my room. I get dressed numbly. I simply throw on a tank top, a sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. I know that I need to get out, so I decide to leave early. Shouldering my bag, I slide on my favorite grey converse. I leave the house relatively quickly, and I look up as I walk through the gate of my yard. I see Riku on the other side of the street, and our gazes meet.

I feel numb, but my brain acknowledges that I should feel something. I just don't know what. That flashback was too much. It just kind of fried my brain. I smile faintly at Riku, but he doesn't do anything. He just looks at me, frozen in place.

"I'm sorry." I call to Riku. I just can't do this today. I've barely woken up, and it's already sucked. He seems to snap out of the trance he's in, and he approaches me. He walks up to me. There seems to be a sort of hurt and anger in his eyes, and I'm momentarily scared, thinking of my father. But no, this isn't my father. This is Riku. Riku isn't my father. Riku doesn't want to hurt me.

"I don't want your pity, _Xi._" Riku spits my nickname at me. I don't understand what's going on at all. He's angry at me. But how – why would I pity him? Shouldn't he pity me for falling in love with him?

"What are you-" I begin.

"Oh, save it. You just pity me like everyone else who knows about me and my family." Riku yells.

"What?" I ask again, still not comprehending what is going on.

Riku grabs my arm roughly. His grip is like iron, and I feel my eyes widen. Suddenly, in his place, I see my father in a drunken rage, ready to beat me. I can imagine him, towering over me. I'm helpless. I know I can't be my father. He's too big. Too strong. I thrash and flail, trying to get away. I don't even know if he is still holding me, but I feel myself hyperventilating. I see a tear hit the ground. I realize that it is my own. My father hates tears. Now he'll beat me for sure. I feel myself trembling, and hear him yelling my name. He yells at me. Now he's going to tell me what trash I am, how I was never worth anything, how I should be glad that my mother only went to the grocery store for a few minutes, otherwise it'd be worse. Otherwise he'd-

"Xion!" Riku slaps my face. "Snap out of it!" I feel him shaking me. I realize that I'm on the ground, dry heaving. "Xion! What are you talking about? I'm not this Xehanort person! Xion?" Riku is on the ground next to me now, on his knees. I know that he knows I'm over it now, because I hear myself mumbling and trying to form words. "Xi." His voice is low, almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I just- I thought you knew about the divorce issue. I thought everyone knew. I promise I'll never touch you again. Why am I so stupid?" Riku apologizes to me several times after that. I'm glad that I didn't eat anything for breakfast. Otherwise, that would be all over the sidewalk by now.

I scoot myself closer to Riku, and let myself fall into him. The tears continue to fall, and I feel him hesitantly close his arms around me. He holds me, and I let out a choked sob. I rest my head on his chest. We're leaning against the fence of my yard, and I'm now sitting in Riku's lap.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Riku." I manage to get out through the sobs. It probably came out sounding like 'Ib sowy choo habta shee dab Wiku' I pull my face out of his shirt. "I promise I'll tell you what that was about. Just not now. Please just hold me." So he does. He pulls me back into his shirt, and I just let myself relax and feel loved.

I zone out of it for a while, but Riku nudges me back into consciousness. "We should head to school." He tells me. I stand up, and he gets up too, never letting go of my hand. I like that simple connection. I feel like my heart is open to him, and instead of crumbling it, he's taking care of it. "I'm sorry, Xion. I shouldn't have grabbed you that rough. I just thought that you knew. My parents are getting a divorce, and had a huge fight about who gets custody of me. I thought you knew that and that was why you said that you were sorry. Oh, Xion I'm so stupid. Forgive me?" Riku asks politely. I know that he's vulnerable, and it's a nice feeling to not be the open one for once.

"Only if you forgive me for what just happened. It's just-" I try to explain, but am at a loss for words.

"Shh. Xi, its fine. You don't owe me anything, and of course you are forgiven. I let go of your arm immediately after you cried out in pain though. But by then your eyes were glazed over, and you had gripped your own arm there. I had to pry your fingers off your arm. I'm so sorry Xion. For whatever you went through. I feel so stupid." Riku continues to apologize, and if I felt normal, I'd hit him for apologizing so much. Instead, I stop walking. Riku stops too. I then give him the biggest, most whole-hearted hug I can muster. He removes one arm, and I look up at him. He lightly guides my chin. Then he leans down a few inches, and our lips connect. It feels like lightning courses through my veins. It's a sweet kiss, and it gets everything he's feeling across to me. I know that he'll protect me. Just the same way that I'll protect him. We break apart reluctantly, but y'know, oxygen is important too.

"Riku, you're allowed over to my house any time that you want, if things ever get too crazy. Okay?" Riku nods at me. He takes my hand once again, and we continue walking to school.

**Cloud's P.O.V (Are you ready? ^-^)**

So my brother is in the hospital? Okay. I can deal with that. Be a big good brother and all. So, my other brother I saw making out with some guy in the street the other day? Okay. I can talk to him about that. Safe sex and all that. My boyfriend is going away for a month? Okay. I can deal with that. I see my drunkard of a mother in the city? No. No I cannot handle that.

I was walking down the street with Leon, my best-friend-since-childhood-turned-boyfriend, when lo and behold, in my favorite coffee shop, there is my mother, looking as shitty as ever. As soon as I walked in the door I walked back out. I dragged Leon out with me, giving him the only answer of: 'Later.' We go to our restaurant. By our restaurant, I mean the restaurant that Leon and I always went to. It was just our place. Ever since we could drive, we'd go here. We ordered drinks and quick meals, and I zoned out. Leon had known my situation for the longest time. Ever since I ran away from home. I ran to his house, and we practically shared a backyard, except for the fence in the way. I lived within 100 yards of my family, and they never knew I was there, until the police intervened when one of our other neighbors told on my mother. Leon's family was kind enough to take us all in. I only had one year after that until I turned 18, and then I could buy an apartment for us.

"Squall. We've got a problem. She was in that shop. She's here." I tell Leon. He used to go by Squall, and whenever I'm preoccupied I wind up calling him it, unintentionally.

"Shit." Leon says. Short and to the point, like most of his conversations.

"We can't let her find Ven, or Roxas. Or me even, although she probably won't recognize me. I haven't seen her in years, but she looks the same." I tell Leon.

"I'll go to the hospital and stay with Rox. You go to school and pick up Ven." Leon tells me. He always knows what to do in these situations. "Take a friend with him too. Maybe that guy that you saw Ven playing tonsil-hockey with the other day and that redhead."

"Sure. I'll take your car, and you'll take my motorcycle?" Leon nods. We stand up at the same time. I drop a fifty dollar bill on the table and we leave.

I run down the street to where the car is parked. I switch keys with Leon, and we nod to one another. I know that we'll meet up at the hospital. After all, Leon can't take Rox out of the hospital. I hop into the car and speed down to the car. I look at the time. Good. Ven should be at lunch with his friends now.

At a stoplight, I send Ven a quick text, letting him know that I'm picking him, Axel, and that raven-haired boy up and we're going to the hospital. I know that he's going to think the worst of it, but that's the only way to get him moving. I wait for the stoplight to change to green. It seems that it was taking its time just to spite me.

When the light turns green, I floor it. I'm afraid that if my mother finds out that we're here, she'll try to take Ven and Rox back. She's a wackjob, and I wouldn't put it past her. Even though I won legal custody of my brothers in court, she told me that they are still hers.

I pull up to the school in a matter of minutes, and see Ven, Axel, and the other boy there. Ven is holding the other boy's hand, and the other boy looks at Ven with concern. Axel's face is one of complete and utter panic.

Before I even come to a stop, Axel has pulled open the passenger door, and is urging Ven and Van (Ah, _that_ was the name of the boy ravishing my baby brother). Ven and Van get in the car right after, and once they close the door, I'm off again, speeding down the two minute drive to the hospital.

"Sorry about the text. It probably seems worse than it is. No, it isn't about Roxas's health. Relax. I know that's what you are thinking." I see Axel sigh a breath of relief. Ven is still shaking. "Ven. Do you have any guess as to what is going on?" I ask Ven. He might've been able to sense something through Roxas.

"I don't know. But Roxas does. It's not good." Ven tells me. At least he doesn't have to come to the full realization of the problem for a few more minutes.

I park the car, and we get out, and rush up to Roxas's room. We walk in, and I let Axel sit on the chair next to Roxas. I let Ven take the other chair, and Leon, Van, and I lean against the wall. I don't even know what to say to the boys. I've never really been one for words. I look at Leon, in a desperate attempt to convey my emotions. He nods. He understands. Leon's been around me for so long that he knows that I'm no good at trying to give impromptu speeches.

"Ventus, Roxas, your mother is back. We're concerned that she is going to try to take you away, so you won't be going to school for the next week or so. We figured that we should let these two know, because they seem to be important to you." Leon says. Way to be blunt Leon. Really letting them down easy.

"What?" Roxas asks, indignant. He practically jumps out of his bed, and Axel holds him back.

"What's wrong with their mother? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing when your mother comes back?" Axel asks.

"No, you dumb fuck. Obviously with their tone of voice and urgency, it isn't a good thing." Vanitas spits at Axel.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm trying to clear this up!" Axel snaps back. I look at Ven and notice he is incredibly pale. Almost as if on cue, everyone looks at him. Vanitas takes a step towards him, and winds up snapping Ven out of his trance.

"But how? How did she find us? How did you find her?" Ven asks, his voice quivering.

"I have no idea, but when you go outside, you are to keep a hood up at all times, and Roxas, you are not allowed to leave this room. Axel, I trust you to take care of Roxas. You are his best friend. I see the way he acts around you, so don't try to argue this point or be mister honorable. Van, if I see you sucking face with my brother in public again, I'll hurt you. But you better take care of him, and don't let him get hurt. I know this is a lot to dump on you two, but we need you. Sq- Leon and I are going to keep a look out for her, and we'll alert the authorities. Okay?" I ask everyone. Everyone nods.

"So what is so bad about her?" Axel asks.

"She was abusive. Not so much physically as verbally. She would insult us day and night. She would just yell at us about everything and tell us how ugly we were. After several years of that, she would beat us. That only happened after our dad left. It was scary. Every night she got really drunk and tried to beat us up. It was unnerving." Roxas explains to Axel.

"Your eyes." Axel less asks than states. Roxas nods. He knows what Axel meant. I know that he did. I remember her yelling at Roxas more than Ven about their eyes and how 'ugly' they were.

"Axel, please, don't leave again. I'm scared." Roxas buries his face into Axel's chest at this point. Axel was sitting right next to the bed, and he embraces Roxas. I smile, seeing the look on Axel's face. Roxas may not be able to see it, but that boy is in love with him.

"Vanitas." Ven calls and Van walks over to him, hugging him too. I know that the boys both experience similar emotions at the same time, so I figured this would be Ven's reaction.

It was a picturesque moment, with the sun shining in the window, and I grab Leon's hand. We haven't told the boys about our relationship, so I don't want to make it too obvious.

It's too bad that every perfect moment has to end. I shouldn't have expected any less.

"Hello kiddies." A feminine voice calls from the doorway.

**A/N:**** -Strokes invisible evil mustache- Ohohohohohoho! I'm so evil! Who do you think it is? Are you excited that Cloud had his spotlight now? And look! A wild Leon has appeared! OOOOHHH I wonder who you guys think their mother will be too! And what about that twist with Xion? Let me know what you think about this chapter! I love reading your reviews! They're the highlights of my day! -gives more cookies- to hold you over until later!  
**

**I'm not promising that I will have another chapter tomorrow, but I'll have one by the weekend Fo' Sho'.**

**~SeaSaltPrincess**


	8. Chapter 8: Help

**A/N:** **DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!**

**I got really busy, and as I explained in The Journey of the Sun and the Moon, which I updated earlier, I got both lazy and busy at the same time. For the past month or so now, the earliest I went to bed was midnight, so I had virtually no writing time. I've had so many projects due you wouldn't even believe. Gladly, the latest (or earliest) I had to stay up was 2 AM, so I'm not dead. Then you'd never get to know who their mother is!**

**Spoiler: You still won't know at the end of this chapter.**

**I did seriously consider using her name, but decided against it. I hope you're not disappointed by this chapter! After all, I wrote it today cause I whipped my butt into shape and got on it.**

**We get to finally see some Akuroku action in this chapter but (hehehe)... you'll see.**

**Not to mention some Cleon-y goodness.**

**AND TIFA.**

**Geez I'm like telling you everything here.**

**Well, once again I'm sorry.**

**Please, if you don't hate me too much, or if I have any readers at all left, write a review with what you want to see (or who) in the upcoming chapters.**

**Now that I've got my creative juices going, I'm going to start on my next chapter. It should be out tomorrow, and I hope to have another few chapters after that out by Friday. (Yay Spring Break!)**

**-Hands out plates of cookies that say sorry on them-**

**I love you guises!**

**Chapter 8: Help****  
**

**Roxas's POV**

Axel's grandmother was at the door. Uh, what? Why was she here? And how did she know Axel was here?

"Hello, kiddies! I heard from your brother, Axel that your friend was in the hospital, so I thought I'd pay him a visit and see what your friends are like. So how are you sweety? How's school going?" Axel's grandmother asks. Did I forget to mention that she is weird? No, she's not concerned about the fact that Axel cut school, rather how school was going. Again, uh, what?

"Grandma? Why are you here?" Axel asks.

"I had a checkup today, and I saw you run in here earlier, so I figured that I'd visit. You act as if you don't want to see your Grammy! Now come gimme a smooch!" Axel's grandmother purses her lips as she holds out her arms and approaches Axel.

She wraps him in a hug and kisses his cheek. Axel's face flushes nearly as bright as his hair. Vanitas starts laughing maniacally.

"Not much of a ladies- man, huh Axel? Can't even deal with a kiss from your grandma." We all let out a little laugh. We all appreciate the humor, in light of what is going on, but my chest still feels restricted.

I don't know why I feel this way, from fear, or from Axel's hand. I examine Axel's bright red face. It emphasizes his verdigris eyes, and his purple tattoos. The upside down tear drops enthrall me for a moment, and I feel like I can breathe again. Axel's spikes are being pushed down by his grandmother's arm, who is still hugging him. She breaks apart from him and heads for the door.

"Well, Axy-kins I'm off. Be safe sweetie!" And just like that, the batty old woman left. For a lady who looked like she was eighty years old, she sure had a lot of energy.

"And that is my grandma, everyone." Axel says, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Energetic." Leon says, keeping the silence from growing awkward again, as reality sets back in.

I figure that we'll have to get back around to the discussion of my mother later, so I decide to stall the 'mother' conversation. "Hey, did anyone pick up my homework today?" I ask, and Ventus moves over to his backpack.

"Yeah. I went to all of the teachers and asked for your assignments, and they gladly gave me them." Ventus hands me a small packet of papers. "That's for all of your classes, though most of it isn't due until the end of the week."

"Thanks, Ven. I can always count on you." I say, grateful to have my homework. Granted, I hate homework and don't want to do it, but at least I don't have to worry about doing all of that the day I get back. I know that my distraction from conversation didn't work for long, as Cloud clears his throat.

"Well, Mom's back in town. We need to set up a buddy system of some sort, because I won't let you two out in public alone. I have no idea what kind of stunt she would try to pull; after all, she is mentally unstable. So, if you are going anywhere, you have to contact Leon or me somehow, and you have to be going with someone else. I love you two, and I can't let anything happen to you." Cloud explains. I find it strange how he said 'Leon or me.' Well, those two are close. But wouldn't Cloud want to know where we were too?

"Sounds good to me." Axel says. Vanitas nods. "I'll stay with Roxas. It's not like he can go very far anyway."

"I'm going away next week to visit my family, so you'll have to solely contact Cloud." Leon adds in, quickly. "You should include some of your other friends in this plan, after all, you both can't always be with the twins. Cloud, let's go. I think the boys need some alone time." Leon reasons, and he leaves the crowded hospital room.

Cloud quickly says good bye to the four boys, and he leaves the room too. Axel's attention comes back to me, fully.

"Rox, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Axel inquires, and I realize just how sick I feel. That woman was absolutely horrible to us, and I can't stand possibly having to see her again.

"You too, Ven. You should lay down on the other bed. I don't want you to pass out and get hurt or anything." Vanitas reasons with Ven. He doesn't seem like half the jerk he usually does. My brother seems to bring out the best in him.

I pull my hand, which is still attached to Axel's up to my face and snuggle into it. I can't even think of words of gratitude for having such great friends. I look up to Axel to see if this is okay, and I assume that it is, as his eyes have softened, and he nods.

I curl up into his hand and quickly fall asleep, knowing that I am in good hands.

**Cloud's POV**

"Leon, what was that about?" I ask Leon.

"Well, at least we know that _someone_ couldn't pick up on the romance in that room. Did you see the looks that the redhead, Axel –was it, gave Roxas? Or how about that other boy, Vanitas? Vanitas looked as if he were about to jump Ven right then and there." Leon explains to me, and I'm slightly taken aback. My brothers? Well, neither one told me they were gay too, but Ven was making out with Vanitas. Roxas seemed more concerned about the situation at hand than the fact that Axel was holding his hand. That should've been me, his older brother, holding Roxas's hand.

"I guess you're right. Axel and Vanitas both seem to like my brothers, now that I think about it." I admit to Leon.

"Wow. Can't believe that you didn't catch on earlier. Although, it seems that Roxas hasn't caught on about Axel yet. Or he did, and he's in denial or something. Your whole family is pretty unobservant, Spiky." Leon jokes, using my pet nickname. I laugh in submission. We all really are unobservant. I wouldn't be surprised if Vanitas had jumped Ven on the street. Ven wouldn't have picked up on it any other way. Although, now that Leon mentioned it, it does seem that Roxas is _particularly partial_ to Axel.

"Hey! We might not be the brightest, but we are the best looking!" I attempt to counter, as Leon and I walk out of the hospital.

"Pfft. You wish. I've seen the way you make googly-eyes at me, Spiky. I'd have to say that _I'm_ the best looking. You do come in a very close second, though." Leon teases. My face flushes and I grasp for a comeback.

"Yeah? Well…" I drop off. I can't think of anything, as Leon's stormy grey eyes examine my face with amusement.

"'Yeah? Well' what?" Leon prods, and I laugh. He knows that I don't have anything.

"Fine. You win. But don't think that's a good thing, 'cause now you owe me a coffee!" I half-yell. No matter what, I will be victorious!

"I can agree to those terms, but only if you can seal it with a kiss." Leon offers. Like I'd refuse. I lean up, closing the one inch gap between us. I lightly brush Leon's lips, and then separate from him. He leans in, wanting more, but I back away.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more until I get that coffee, mister." I fake-chide. Leon groans in annoyance, and I know that I won this round.

I grab Leon's hand as we wander down the streets, looking for Tifa's bar _Seventh Heaven._ We could use as much help as possible when my mother – I shudder at the thought of being related to that beast – finally emerges from hiding and comes after my brothers.

Tifa is a bar keeper by day, and assassin by night. I figure that asking for her assistance in keeping an eye on my mother wouldn't be too difficult for her. Leon and I stroll together for another block or so, until we come across the sign to _Seventh Heaven_.

We walk in, the bell chiming overhead. It seems to echo around the bar, considering it is always empty during the day. Tifa walks out from the back.

"Hey, what can I get- CLOUDY!" Tifa jumps over the counter and runs up to Leon and I. She's always been a bit hyperactive, but she's her scariest when she's calm.

"Hey Tif'! You remember Leon, right?" I ask.

"Leon? How could I forget him! You were always daydreaming and drooling about him. Like, every day in high school. I hope you two are together now, 'cause otherwise Cloudy here has some explaining to do!" My face flushes, as Leon looks at me, his eyes softening at my blush. He pulls me into a hug.

"Aww, Cloudy! That's so cute!" Tifa cries out. "Ohmigawsh! You two are just _so _cute together! I'd totally ship it! I know! I'll call you two '_Cleon!'_ Like it? That's your new couple name!" Tifa yells in excitement, practically jumping up and down. I bury my head into Leon's chest, wishing I had access to my hand so I could face palm. Seriously, 'Cleon'? Who names their relationships besides celebrities?

Leon chuckles at my feeble attempts to face palm into his chest. He has the silkiest laugh ever. Imagine a chocolate fountain running down silk fabric. Yeah. That silky. His voice sends me into trances, and I sigh as I breath in his scent.

"So, Tifa, we need your help." Leon starts. I'm kind of glad that he broke the silence. I don't want to stop hugging Leon.

"Well, I figured that. Cloudy here never just stops by to visit and chill. It's always 'Tifa! Quick! Ventus thinks he's pregnant! How do I convince him that he's not?' or 'Tifa! Roxas fell over skateboarding and he has this really nasty gash and I'm out of band aids Help!' It's kind of predictable." Tifa laughs and sits down on a barstool.

"Hey! I never said that! Well, okay, maybe the first one! But how was I supposed to know an eight year old didn't know that he couldn't get pregnant?" I cry in despair.

"Wow, Spiky. That there takes skill." Leon jokes, as he brushes his fingers on my arm.

"So what do you need this time, Cloud? Want me to give Roxas the 'talk?'" Tifa asks, still joking. My face grows serious as we get into what can be called 'dangerous territory.' There is no way for me to measure how Tifa will react, so I know that I just have to say it. Leon seems to sense this, as he squeezes me in encouragement.

"My mom is back in town." I tell her solemnly. Tifa's smile disappears, and she stands back up, ready for battle.

"Want me to take her out?" Tifa offers. I feel the blood rush out of my face as I understand what she is offering. As much as I hate my mother, I could never kill her.

"No, but I know you have connections. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? If at all possible, don't communicate with her, but don't let her get to my brothers either. I really need your help, Tif." I explain, feeling dread at the idea of my mother getting to my brothers.

"Gladly, Cloud. Never fear! Tifa is here!" Tifa cries, some of her usual zeal coming back. "I'll get started. Hmm, you think I should call Yuffie and Vincent? Yeah, I'll need them. Hmm…" Tifa trails off in thought. "Okay, well, you two go off and have fun! Let me deal with this!" Tifa all but pushes us out the door.

I dread the thought of coming across Yuffie again. If you though Tifa was bad, well, imagine ten times that. Got that? That would be Yuffie.

Leon leads me out of the bar, and we walk back into the center of town. We head towards the Station Plaza to grab some ice cream.

"So, high school…" Leon starts. I know what he is going to get into. Leon's been my best friend since forever, and in high school I realized that I wanted more than that. I can feel my face flush again, and Leon laughs.

**Roxas's POV**

Ventus and Vanitas left half an hour ago, and Axel and I have just been hanging out. Axel helps me with my homework, and explains what I don't understand. Axel had a bit of his own homework to do, so we did it side by side.

I had woken up an hour or so after I fell asleep, to find Ventus also sleeping. Vanitas and Axel were out in the hall formulating what I thought was a plan about who to tell, and taking watches over us. Axel and Vanitas came back in momentarily, and Vanitas woke Ventus up, saying he was taking him back to our apartment.

It feels like forever since I was at home. I hate being in the hospital. It's so cold and bland. Not to mention bright. I just can't feel comfortable here. Axel looks up at me, noticing that I haven't been doing my work for a few moments.

"Stuck again?" He asks.

"No. Just thinking." I respond, and amusement plays across his features. He gets this wicked Cheshire cat grin before he responds again.

"Sure you were thinking. With a brain your size, it's hard to focus on much." Axel gives a light laugh, and so do I. Then I come up with a comeback.

"Hey, at least my brain is big enough to think!" I reply. Axel's features look as if he'd been slapped.

"Roxas! Ouch! That's just cruel!" Axel responds, having dropped his pencil moments before. He goes to pick the pencil back up, and his shirt moves just slightly, revealing a small sliver of skin. I watch the way his silky skin moves, and I can almost imagine reaching out and caressing it. I wonder what is under the rest of his shirt. He must be pretty muscular, considering how skinny he is. It's almost impossible to be that skinny without having a disorder or something. Maybe he just works out a ton.

Axel sits back up in his chair, and examines my face. I feel like my emotions are out on my sleeve, and one false move can expose them all. We both silently agree to go back to our work, but I can't think for very long.

_Where did that come from?_ I ask myself. _ I'm not gay, right? So why do I like Axel so much? Why do I want to do things to him that I'd never even consider with a girl?_ I mull this over in my head. _ Maybe it's because he looks so much like a girl._ My mind suggests, but I quickly cross that thought out. He's definitely masculine, all right. Then, as if I confirmed my own doubts, _ Maybe you're gay, buddy. There's nothing wrong with that._ I ponder that for a moment. So what if I'm gay? Cloud would still love me. Ven would too, considering how he is just fine with Vanitas hitting on him all the time.

I look up at Axel, and as if seeing him for the first time all again, I run my eyes up and down his body. I notice the way his lips seem to be perfect, and the way his brows furrow in concentration. Even the way he pushes his hair back when it falls into his eyes, the way he so carelessly expresses himself, the way his eyes twist in confusion as he looks up at- _ shit. LOOK AWAY ROXAS! LOOK AWAY!_

"Like what you see, Roxy?" Axel jokes. I consider my options to this question. I could say no, like he'd expect me to, or I could turn this serious, and admit that yes, I do like what I see. If I say no, it would run the risk of hurting him. If I say yes, it runs the risk of ruining our friendship. "-xas, Earth to Roxas? It was just a question, no need to strain yourself." Axel says, joking once again.

"Sorry. I'm just … confused, I guess." I reply. I really hope he doesn't prod any further, but knowing Axel, of course he will.

"Confused about what?" Axel asks, his features softening in concern. He sets his books to the side and focuses his attention on me. He looks down on my paper, just to see that it is entirely finished.

"It's not homework. More just my life." I respond. I don't like where this conversation is going, but at the same time, I love where this conversation is going.

"Anything I can help with?" Axel asks me, and I assume that this is my last chance to brush this aside. I want to, but at the same time, I really don't want to. I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. _Hard place, _ my perverted mind echoes. I know where my thoughts are about to drift, and I don't quite want to do anything I'll regret.

At least not too much.

"Maybe you can." I say. Axel isn't too far from where I am, and I know that what I am doing is going to feel good. Being gay isn't bad, right? Axel seems to have some idea as to what is going on, as I lean in. When I am close enough to him that I can smell him, the smell of fire and spice, I know that there is no going back. This is it.

I close my eyes and close the gap, pressing my lips against his. He leans back in with just as much vigor. Before I know it, he deepens the kiss, licking my bottom lip. I gasp slightly, and he uses that to his advantage, his tongue diving into my mouth. I relish in the taste of him as his tongue explores my mouth. I can nearly taste cinnamon and smoke. I never want this moment to end. I twist my hands into Axel's shirt and I know for a fact. I am gay. Well, at least for Axel. Maybe I'm just Axel-sexual. Axel sucks on my bottom lip, and I moan. Axel, in his excitement grabs my back, right where I had my worst burn.

It feels as if my back burns tenfold what it initially did. I cry out in pain, and Axel pulls back. His lust-filled eyes change to a look of concern very quickly. The apologetic look in his eyes can't be mistaken for anything else. I try to breathe, but my back burns too badly.

"Oh my God, Roxas! I'm so sorry! I'll go call a nurse!" Axel yells as he darts into the hall. I would find his actions comical if I weren't half-blacking out in pain.

My lips still tingle from where Axel kissed them. There are black dots all across my vision, and the last thing I can focus on before blacking out is Axel's face.


	9. Chapter 9: Protection

**A/N:**** I would just like to tell you, that for this story, this is my longest chapter -wipes a tear of pride-**

**I mean, it's only like 400 words longer, but I'm still proud of myself. Well, I hope that any of my readers out there that haven't decided to stab me with a pitchfork or beat me over the head with cookies will enjoy this chapter. I like the way it turned out, and I think that while it seems like Vanitas is a total asshole, he's not all that bad.**

**I also like Axel's POV because he's much more protective of 'Foxy-Roxy' than he may seem.**

**Well, enjoy! I promise on my life that I'll have another chapter up for this by Thursday.**

**Right now, I'm going to write another chapter to The Journey of the Sun and the Moon. :3**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. ^-^**

**Chapter 9:**** Protection**

**Axel's POV**

Of course. I had to get out of hand, once again, and hurt Roxas. I disgust myself sometimes. I'm just glad it wasn't me who initiated the kiss; otherwise I might've just crawled into my room and never left again.

I had gotten the nurse, and Roxas passed out as soon as I walked in. His face was pale, and beaded with sweat, and if I didn't know what guilt felt like before, I sure as hell do now. His eyes bored into me, and I nearly could've died of guilt. I did that. I put him in that much pain.

I swear on my life, I will never hurt Roxas again. He is sleeping now, his body recovering from the pain I gave him. I swallow the lump of guilt that is rising in my throat. The thought of Roxas in pain tears through my mind, slowly breaking me down like poison.

I can't handle it. I will protect this boy at all costs, even if it means distancing myself from him. But no – I couldn't do that. He made the first move, and he never even told me he was gay before, so if I add this up together, he just turned gay. And if I came to the correct conclusion – he was gay for me. I couldn't hurt him by rejecting him now.

No. I just have to be careful around him now. I can't let his mother get him, and I can't hurt him anymore either. I have to be a good whatever-I-am-to-him to him. I will protect him at whatever the cost.

Roxas stirs next to me, and moans in pain on his bed. The nurse had quickly dressed his wound, after I told her that I wasn't thinking and patted him on the back. I don't know if she bought it or not, but I don't know if Roxas would be comfortable or not with me telling the truth.

I see one of Roxas's eyes peek open as he comes around, and he looks up at me. The way his eyes look so pathetic and pained, I know that I did more damage than I thought.

"Hey." Roxas whispers, his voice sounding strained.

"Hey." I say, listening to how pathetic and guilty I sound. I sound as if I'm about to fall apart at any moment. As if I were going to crumble from the guilt of knowing that I hurt Roxas. Roxas seems to sense my distress, or he sees it- it's not like I'm trying to hide it- and he smiles at me.

"It's fine, Ax. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He jokes at me. This brings a smile to my face, though I was still slightly troubled. Were we not going to talk about the kiss?

"Does it hurt?" I ask, unable to hold it back anymore. I fear the answer. I don't want it confirmed. I know it hurts, but at least hiding behind the fact that it might not, gives me some strength.

"Yeah. Don't worry though." Roxas says. I know that he's just trying to comfort me, but I should be the one comforting him.

"Don't worry? How could I not worry?! I'm sorry Roxas, I shouldn't ha-" I start to explain that it was my fault and that I won't let myself ever lose control around him again, when he sits up and presses a finger to my lips.

"Axel. Shut up. Okay? I told you I'm fine. Don't even start with the 'I shouldn't have' because I'm glad you did. I don't know how much worse I would be right now if you didn't. Emotionally, anyway." Roxas tells me. I resist the urge to hug him.

"I'm so-" I begin again, but once again am interrupted.

"Don't finish that sentence." Roxas warns me. I fear the look that is on his face. He seems to be quelling a rage underneath his calm surface. "If you didn't want to, then you shouldn't have, okay? It was my fault. I'll deal with the consequences. If you don't like me, then just spare me the pain and tell me so, can I at least ask you that?" Roxas asks, and I suddenly see where the real pain is coming from. He thought that I didn't like him back. If I recall correctly, _I _was the one who deepened it. Why would I have reacted at all if I didn't want it?

I don't know how to prove myself to him, so I move his finger away from my face, and press our foreheads together. I stare into his eyes for a moment, seeing relief and lust flash across his eyes, before I recognize a familiar emotion in them - joy.

"Then I guess I can't tell you." I say to Roxas, before closing the gap in between us. I can feel him smile into the kiss, and I can't help but smile too. The kiss is chaste, and sweet, not desperate like before. I know that Roxas likes me too, and my stomach can't help but flip at that thought.

Roxas and I separate, and he seems dazed for a few moments. I watch as a smile lights up his features. His eyes almost seem bluer, and his face seems more relaxed. I can't help but feel joyed that I made him feel that way.

"So what does this make us?" Roxas asks, after a few moments of me observing him.

"Whatever you want, Roxas. Although, I don't think I could go back to being just friends after this." I tell him. I can't help but fear the truth of my words. What if he really did just want to be friends and I just messed it all up? What if I just pressured him into being something more? Or worse – what if I just lost him as a friend too?

"Good, because neither could I." Roxas replies, a smile gracing his features once more. "So are we together now?" Roxas asks me. I know that if that is what would make him happy, then I would do anything he wanted. He could ask me to go to Hell and back ten times, and I'd still do it. There's no limit to what I would do for Roxas. I would kill someone if he asked me to.

"If that's what you want, then yes." I tell him, and if it were possible, his smile grew even wider.

"Good." Roxas says, and he throws his arms around me. I can see him wince in pain momentarily as he hugs me. My boyfriend. Roxas. Hugging.

It takes my brain a while to catch up on it all, but Roxas is mine now, all mine. Roxas moves over on the bed, and makes room for me. Tonight was my 'Twin Watch' as Vanitas so kindly called it. Every few days, I'd get to keep watch over Roxas during the night. We had explained our situation to the nurses, and they surprisingly understood.

I hop up on the bed and lay down next to Roxas. He uses my arm as a pillow, and snuggles into my chest. He sighs in happiness, and I nearly do too. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. I find it adorable how he seems to be breathing me in. I wish I could do the same thing, but I already know his smell better than anyone else. He smells like sunshine.

"Thank God it's Friday, huh?" I ask, glad the week is over. Roxas nods into my chest, and I chuckle lightly. This boy was a real piece of work. I watch him draw circles on my stomach and wonder what he is thinking, but decide not to prod. It's been a busy day, and I don't want to act like I'm his therapist.

I'm his boyfriend – I smile to myself at the thought of it – but because I am his boyfriend, I want him to trust me. He'll tell me when he tells me.

It isn't too long after that Roxas's breathing slows. I draw light circles on his arm, and begin to drift off too. I feel lighter somehow, being with Roxas. Like there isn't anything wrong with me. I feel entirely euphoric as I drift off into my dreams, all of which consisted of Roxas.

**Ven's POV**

Vanitas woke me up from the hospital and took me to his house. I had my reservations about it at first, but decided to trust him. I immediately regretted it. As soon as I said okay, Van got this wicked grin, and half-dragged me to his house. I was fearful for a while, until I realized that his grip wasn't tight enough that I couldn't escape if I needed to.

We reached a giant house, and Vanitas stopped in front of the gate. He pushed it open, holding it for me, as if I were a girl or something. Who does he think he is anyway?

So, we got inside soon after that, to which he said, "Home, sweet home." And brought me upstairs, to what he calls his personal living room, which is where we are now.

"Ven, Axel and I decided that we'd tell the others about your situation so that we can all keep watch on you. Of course, I'm watching you the most. It would only make sense, right?" Van asks me. I know that no matter what I answer, he's going to turn it against me, so I stay quiet. "So now you're not talking to me? No matter. You don't need to talk." Van says, and suddenly I fear for my life.

Van looks over to me, and gives me the most wicked smile, before jumping on top of me, soon to be straddling my hips. I try to push him off, to no avail. He looks down at me, and laughs at my helplessness.

"God, you're so adorable, Ven. Until you start talking I'm staying like this. And trust me I don't think I can stay _just_ like this for too long." Van threatens, and what he is implying frightens me just a bit.

"F-fine." I stutter. His eyes soften momentarily, before his lips capture mine. He bites on my bottom lip, and as I gasp, his tongue is in my mouth. He probes my mouth, and I moan in pleasure. This seems to be the wrong move, as it only encourages Van to go on with his actions. Which I don't enjoy. At all.

Okay maybe a little.

Fine. A lot.

By a lot, I mean _a lot_ a lot. I moan into Vanitas as his hand slides under my shirt. His hand caresses my side, and his thumb traces circles, as he continues to kiss me. My mind fogs up, and before I know it, I feel a certain _something _in my pants, before I decide that I need to stop this before we go too far. Okay, maybe just a little further. I enjoy myself for a few more moments, before breaking away from Vanitas.

"Hmm. I was wondering how far you'd let me go. We didn't even get to the fun part yet." Vanitas half-complains, half-states. That gets me wondering – if that wasn't the fun part, then the fun part must be really fun, huh? I shudder in excitement as I think about Vanitas. "Hmm. Never thought I would leave you speechless. Usually you throw a fit when I kiss you, much less go any further. Is someone warming up to me?" Vanitas teases me. He has no idea just how much I've _warmed _up to him. I squash the urge to jump him, and instead bite my lip which was already sore.

"I did _not_ warm up to you!" I yell, knowing full well just how far in denial I am. I'm most certainly warmed up to him.

"Prove it." Vanitas challenges, a smirk gracing his features. My stomach drops with a sense of dread, yet I won't back down from the challenge.

"How?" I ask, ready for anything. He suddenly smirks, and I feel as if I just challenged the devil. I regret everything I just said, and wish I could go back in time and just take that one word back.

"This is how." Vanitas, who was still straddling me, presses his lips back onto mine, and I can't do anything but writhe in pleasure. Okay, so I warmed up to him. Whatever. That doesn't mean I like him. Right?

Vanitas's hands being to wander again, and every now and then, he hits a sensitive spot and I moan. His hands roam down to the top of my pants, and as much as I want to stop him, I can't. I can feel myself tense up, and he seems to get the message to stop there.

Vanitas pulls away, our foreheads still touching. "Told you." He brags, and if it were possible, my face flushes even more. I look away, embarrassed that I let Vanitas take advantage of me, but he quickly takes my chin and forces me to look him into his gorgeous amber eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. I promise I'll stop anytime you want me to. Now c'mon. Let's watch a movie or something. Vanitas says, hopping off of my lap. I look in the space he was in just moments before.

This boy was just full of surprises. One minute he is about to _deflower_ me, and the next, he just wants to chill and watch a movie. He comes back with some movie, which I can tell is a horror just from the cover. He senses me tense up, and smiles wickedly. I could never get tired of that smile.

He pops the disc into the Blu-ray player and settles down next to me. By next to me, I mean literally _next_ to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him.

"Just in case you get cold." He murmurs into my ear. Shivers run down my spine, and he smiles, sufficiently happy with the results he produced. I subconsciously press myself further into him, cherishing the warmth he provides. He smells dark, like a summer night in the forest. Very musky. Very attractive. I sigh in relaxation.

The sun had set a few moments ago, and Vanitas didn't turn the lights on in the room. I'm sure he did it purposefully. As some creepy zombie/vampire hybrid jumps on the screen, I scream, and tuck my head into Vanitas's chest, much to his enjoyment.

Oh, I know he did this on purpose now. I can't help but be afraid though. I've never really been one for horror movies in the daytime, and I really can't handle them at night. I curl into a ball, and lean against Vanitas, who chuckles.

"I can turn the movie off y'know. We can watch something more suited to you. How about the SpongeBob Movie?" Vanitas offers, slightly sarcastic. I can't tell if his offer is serious or not, but I nod. Anything to get this movie off. Vanitas chuckles again, and mutters something that sounded like "of course" under his breath. He turns off the movie, and quickly places in the other movie.

"Thanks." I offer, hoping he doesn't take my gratitude and beat me over the head with it. Figuratively, of course. To my surprise, he simply nods, and sits down next to me again. This time, I'm willing to press my head up to him. He then wraps his arm around my side, and pulls me closer once more.

"Sorry for scaring you. I didn't know that you didn't like horror movies." Vanitas apologizes. He actually seems sincere, so I nod and curl into him. He hums in appreciation, and we settle down to finish the movie.

I wake up the next morning curled up, with Vanitas holding me in place on his couch. It takes me a moment to gather my bearings, and then I realize that it's morning. And that I'm at Vanitas's house. And he was holding me. While I slept.

Thank God my clothes are on, otherwise I might break down right here. I take my phone out of my pocket, to see that I have one text from Roxas.

_Hey. It's Axel. I texted Cloud and told him you'd be with Vanitas, so don't worry. The Doc said that Foxy-Roxy will be able to get out of the hospital today. Bye._

I am mildly disappointed that it wasn't Roxas who texted me, but I'm glad that Axel is keeping an eye out for him and me. Vanitas stirs at my movement, and opens one eye before pulling me even closer to him.

"Sup sexy?" Vanitas asks me. I'm slightly surprised at how forward he's being, but granted, it is nine in the morning on a Saturday. Can't blame him.

"Go back to sleep Van." I tell him, hoping to get out of his grasp and go to the bathroom before Vanitas is slightly awake.

"Mmkay sweetie." Vanitas replies. He looks almost innocent when he is asleep, and I regret having to move him. He seems so unaware of the world around him. At least he didn't say anything too embarrassing this time. It could've been much worse.

I peel Vanitas's arm off of me, and stand up. It suddenly feels much colder in the room without Vanitas serving as my pillow, and I shiver for a moment, before looking for the bathroom. I wish I had asked where the bathroom was last night, because now I am forced to look for it.

I open up several doors, to find guest bedrooms and a library behind one. I have no idea where the bathroom is, and I don't want to wander too far, because I don't want to get lost. I resign myself to opening one more door and after that, I'll give up.

It just so happens that Vanitas's bedroom is behind that door. I walk in further, to find that the walls are painted dark blue, with a large, circular bed in the center of the room. There is a desk next to the bed, and posters all over the walls. I walk over to the bed, to see there is a journal open on top. I glance down, and recognize it as Vanitas's journal. I know that Vanitas will be awake any moment, but I can't help but look into the journal.

I look at the most recent entry:

_ It seems that Ventus is beginning to trust me somewhat. He tries to ignore me sometimes in school. It hurts, but I know that he'll come around. Everyone does eventually. He's not the same to me as the others were though. There's something special about him. As much as I'll always deny it, I really do care for him._

_ Each moment with him, I cherish, and I know that no matter what the world comes to, I'll protect him. Even if that means taking out a village of puppies, or something equally that cruel. I'm almost afraid to say it, but I think I love him. He means more than the world to me. He means more to me than anything. He is my world. He is everything to me. If anything ever happened to him, I don't know what I'd do, but someone would get hurt. I can't help but want to protect him. I like pushing his boundaries some days, but I'll never go as far as to do something that would permanently scar him. I guess that's what love is. Caring beyond anything else._

It isn't until too late that I realize that someone else is in the room with me. I drop the journal and turn around, to find myself face-to-face with Vanitas. My face flushes, and I can see curiosity and anger flash behind his eyes, but on top of that, there is some other emotion.

"Find something you like?" Vanitas half-growls. He is shaking in anger. "Go ahead. Make fun of me. I'd deserve it anyway." He says. I have no idea why he is acting this way. Is it because he actually writes down what he feels in this journal? Why would I ever make fun of him for that?

"I'm sorry." I start, but I don't know where to go after that. I know he'd never believe me if I told him the truth.

"Don't pity me. I know you've read it. Go ahead. Mock me, just like everyone else who comes across my journal." Vanitas pushes me down on the bed. "Just do it already! I know that you're going to leave me too! You think I'm stupid?" Vanitas slaps me, and I can feel my face contort in pain.

"What-?" I try to ask, before Vanitas hits me again.

"I know. '_What's wrong with you?' _I've heard it all before!" Vanitas yells at me, and I suddenly reach my limit. I push him off of me, and pin him down on his bed.

"VANITAS!" I yell at him. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" I ask, softening my voice at the end of the question.

"The darkness. How I can control it. You read the first entry. Where I talk about it. Right?" Vanitas suddenly grows pale as he realizes I have no idea what he's talking about.

"The only thing I read was how you said that you'd protect me, and that you loved me. Now would you get a hold of yourself?" I ask, trying to reason. It seems that it's only sinking in to Vanitas what he wrote, and how he just hit me. His face contorts into one of anguish, and I can see only insecurity and fear in his eyes. I know how he acted was only out of self-preservation, but it still hurts.

"Oh my God. Ventus I'm – I don't even have words for how sorry I am." Vanitas seems to be grasping for words, and I can see tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. One tear leaks and I wipe it away. I can see the shame and remorse in his eyes, and I know that he didn't mean to do what he did. He was pushing me away before I could push him away. Too bad he doesn't know it's too late for that. I can't be pushed away.

"It's okay. I understand. You can tell me later. Let's go have some breakfast or something, okay?" I offer, and I help him up off of his bed. I know that all he needs is someone to understand, and that is just who I intend to be.


	10. Chapter 10: The Beast

**Chapter 10: ****The Beast Awakens**

**Xion's POV**

Roxas and Ven's mother is coming to get them? That can't be good. Axel called me this morning to tell me. I could just guess based off his voice that it wasn't going to be good. He told me that he and Vanitas (Who would've thought that they could work together?) were coming up with a plan to keep watches on both of them. He asked me to tell Riku. He doesn't want too many people to help, but just a few of us would be good.

I plan on going across the street to Riku's later anyway, so I'll tell him then. Of course, I'm going to have to come up with some lie for my mother, but I don't care. Sure, I feel guilty when I lie to her, don't get me wrong, but my friends are important to me.

I scarf down my cheerios, which by the way, don't make me cheery in the morning. Mornings suck. I leave my bowl and spoon in the sink – I'll clean them later. I nearly forget to push my chair in before rushing upstairs. I'm going to see Riku today, which means that I have to look nice, right? But not overly-nice. Then he'll notice that something is weird. Maybe I should shoot for a formal-casual look.

I tear through my closet and realize that I hadn't done my laundry yet, so any formal-casual clothing I wanted to wear were either in the laundry pile, or still needed to be unpacked. I look at the time. It's nearly noon. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm a teenager! I sleep in too! I figure that I should head over to Riku's at noon. That means I have ten minutes to look presentable.

I decide to forget the whole 'formal-casual' thing and toss on a hoodie and some jeans. Whatever, I mean, c'mon it's a Saturday. I don't have to look nice on the weekends. I dig my black converse out of my closet. My sweatshirt is bright blue, but everything else is black. My jeans and my converse are black.

I sigh, hoping Riku doesn't think I'm emo or something. I open my door and rush to the bathroom. I brush my teeth quickly and see that just as I'm done it is noon. I walk up to my mother's room. She's probably already working. Whenever she's at home, she's working. Even when she's not at home, she's working. She's a freakin' workaholic.

"Hey, Mom!" I call out to her. I can hear the typing on her computer stop momentarily. I never enter my mother's room. She has something against it. I've never really questioned it. It's always been a fact of my life.

"What Xion? Mommy's working!" My mother calls from her room. I feel mildly disappointed that my mother won't even talk to me face to face, but whatever. She's trying her hardest to keep our heads above water. The water meaning taxes. We only have one income, so it's difficult. I should probably get a job of some sort and pitch in.

"I'm heading out with a few of my friends for the rest of the day!" I call back, hoping she doesn't question it. I mean, Axel said that we weren't all meeting until five, so it was relatively true, and I have five hours to spend with Riku.

"As long as that Riku boy isn't there, have fun!" My mother calls from her room. I take that as a close enough answer and head out the door. I shut the door tightly behind me, and walk out past my front gate, and shut that tightly behind me too. I look both ways before I cross the street. I open the gate to Riku's house, and then ring the doorbell. Riku's house is about twice the size of my own, and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that my mother and I could never live in a house his size.

Of course, we both have sucky home lives, so we're never really at our homes. I guess it doesn't matter. A man with long silver hair answers the door.

"Listen, whatever you're selling, we're not buying." The man says, and stares at me. His gaze is sharp, and his voice is cool and smooth. His hair is the same color as my own father's. They look nothing alike past that, but jeez, the hair is enough to cause nightmares.

"Uh…" I manage to squeak out. "Is Riku home?" I ask, knowing full well that he is. The man studies me for a moment before retracting into his home and calling for Riku.

"Riku! Get down here!" The man booms. His voice rattles my bones. It is the most powerful voice I have ever heard.

"What is it, father?" Riku asks. I can see him at the bottom of the stairs. He's already dressed in baggy jeans, and a cream and yellow vest. The vest pulls up just enough that part of Riku's stomach is exposed. I repress my little 'fangirl squee' that is building up inside me. I mean, c'mon, Riku is the most attractive guy ever.

"There is a girl at the door looking for you. You can go ahead and head out if you want. Be back by curfew." The man explains, and then disappears behind a wall in Riku's home.

Riku looks at the door, and his expression brightens. He strides over to me, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Xi! Wanna go grab some ice cream? I'll buy!" Riku offers, as he steps forward and closes the door behind him. I grab his hand, and we walk down his front walkway, and out of the gate to his yard.

"I'd love to! Oh, by the way I need to tell you something." My voice drops down to a softer, quieter tone. Riku sense the change and watches me with concern. I have no idea what he is thinking, but I figure that before his thoughts can get really bad, I'll break the bad news to him. "Roxas and Ventus's abusive mother is in town somewhere, and Rox and Ven are in trouble. We're going to have one person keeping watch on them at all times, and if they decide to go anywhere, Cloud or Leon need to be notified." I explain. Riku looks extremely concerned for a moment, a strange emotion flickering behind his eyes. He nods.

"So when are we going to decide the watches?" Riku asks, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Today at five." I respond. He brightens up a little.

"So we have five hours to spend. Let's get ice cream later! We can go watch a movie." Riku offers. I feel bad letting him pay for everything, but I left my wallet at home. I tighten my grip on Riku's hand, and lean into his side. He's just so comforting.

"Well, I mean if you want. I forgot my wallet at home…" I drift off, feeling guilty. I don't want him to waste his money on me. "I don't want you to waste your money or anything." I say. Riku stops walking, and takes my shoulders. He looks me in the eyes.

"Xion, any money that I spend on you could never be a waste. You're worth more than just a few dollars to go see a movie and get some ice cream. Just spending time with you is paying me back." I nod. I still feel guilty, and Riku can see it. He pulls me into a hug, and I hug him back. We stay like that for a moment, hugging on the street. The moment couldn't get any better, and I get to spend my day with Riku. Nothing could ruin it.

**Ven's POV**

Vanitas decided that he was going to treat me like a freaking woman, and make me pancakes. Of course he would. I was fine with just having cereal, but whatever. Nobody turns down free pancakes, even if whenever you bring up any conversation, the person serving you calls you 'milady.'

Vanitas plops four pancakes on my plate and sits down at the table, digging into his own pancakes. I vaguely wonder what Vanitas meant about controlling the darkness, when he was yelling at me. I don't really want to think about that, but I do anyway. Apparently, Vanitas had some sort of power over the dark.

Maybe he's like Roxas and I! Roxas, whenever he is under a light, it gets slightly brighter, as if Roxas was giving it energy. I can occasionally make my hand create a small light. It's strange, but maybe Vanitas can do the same with the dark. I guess it's an interesting theory. I've never seen him make a room darker, I mean, his ego is just so overpowering that you can't notice anything else.

"Hey, Van." I start, waiting for him to look up at me to continue. He's in the middle of eating a pancake, and it is hanging out of his mouth. He makes eye contact with me, his brows furrowing a little, before he goes back to wrestling with his meal. Who would've thought it was that hard to eat a pancake? "So, y'know how you said something about controlling the darkness? How do you control it? I mean, if you want to tell me." I add that last part, just in case if he thinks that I'm going to try and make fun of it for him.

I see insecurity flash across Vanitas's face, before he seems to come to terms with something. He drops his pancake from his mouth and wipes his fingers off on a napkin.

"Well, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell." Vanitas says his face dead serious. I nod in understanding. This must be something Vanitas doesn't tell many people about.

"Okay. I was just wondering because – never mind. Go on." I start explaining, but first I want to know if it is the same as Roxas and I.

"Okay, well, essentially, when I feel any intense emotion, darkness seeps out of my hands. If I'm even happy at all, the room that I'm in gets immediately darker. It's why I control my emotions so tightly. People think that I'm a freak when it happens. I'm just sick of it." Vanitas explains, and I see just how much trust he is putting in me. I stand up and walk over to him, he looks at me, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Before he can ask what I'm doing, I hug him. I hug him like I'm afraid to ever let go. Vanitas is like me. I smile into his spiky hair, and he slowly wraps his arms around me. I can feel the insecurity seeping out of him, and I don't ever want him to feel insecure. Sure, he can be an ass sometimes, but based off what he told me, it was all justified.

"Hey, Van, can I show you something? I'm not sure if it'll work, but I want to try. I need to shut off the lights though." Vanitas, curious, nods. He watches me walk over to the light switches. I smile at Vanitas, and focus on every happy feeling I've ever felt. I watch my hands begin to glow, brighter and brighter. The entire room is lit up within moments. Vanitas's eyes grow wide, in both excitement, and understanding. I can see the darkness leaking out from his hands.

I walk closer to Van, and press one of my hands into his. The mixture of the dark and the light creates a large flash, and the entire world seems to light up all at once. Vanitas looks up to me, his eyes meeting mine. I can feel the awe in both of our expressions. I had no idea how I knew to do that, but something seems to click into place.

"Van, you're dark, and I'm light. We balance one another out. Combined, we are perfect. The world is a brighter place when we are together." I tell him. I'm not sure if this is how it really works, but it is how it feels to me. Both of our hands are still leaking energy, a strange, light-wrapped-in-dark substance leaving our hands and surging around us.

"I understand. Of course, I'm dark. I'm the bad guy. You're light. You're the good guy." Vanitas says, hurt evident in his eyes. He stands up, and looks me straight in the eyes. I shake my head. That's not the truth. I can feel it.

"Van, we're opposites. That doesn't mean either one of us is 'good' or 'bad.' It means we are who we are. We're the balance of the universe." Vanitas drops my hand, and the room goes dark again. Or, at least as dark as the room can get when my hands are still lit up.

"How do you know? The dark is bad, isn't it? So many people are afraid of it. That's why people are afraid of me. But they all love you. You're light. You're hope." Vanitas keeps looking at himself negatively. I can't help but pull him into a hug again.

"That's not true, Vanitas." I say, squeezing Vanitas closer.

"You know it's true, Ventus. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be here." Vanitas replies, trying to push me away. I won't let him though. Friends don't let friends push each other away.

"Vanitas, even if it were true, the light depends on the dark. The light needs its balance. I won't let you push me away. We've come too far for that. You need me, and I need you. Dark doesn't always mean bad, you know. Think of all of the nocturnal animals. They don't like the day. That doesn't make them evil. The dark isn't evil. Neither is the light. They just are. You need to believe me, Vanitas. You are the dark to my light, and I am the light to your dark. We are meant to rely on one another. After all, how can the sun rise, if not for the night? How can the moon rise if not for the day?" I hope that my words mean something to Vanitas. They seem to get through to him, as he carefully wraps his arms around my body. He's only an inch taller than me, but he looks down on me, and his warm lips meet mine.

I feel like I can see stars. The waves of pleasure that ring throughout me are unrivaled to anything. Even sea-salt ice cream. I move my lips against Vanitas's. Neither one of us wants to deepen the kiss; it is just a sweet kiss. We will both be there for one another. We are balance. We are right.

**Roxas's POV**

I wake up early in the morning. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's only six in the morning. I notice that Axel is curled up on his side, facing me. _My Axel_. I remind myself. He's my boyfriend. The thought sends chills down my spine. I look at Axel's sleeping face. He looks like an innocent child. He snores a tiny bit, but it's endearing.

I wonder if I ever found a guy attractive before. Not that I know of. Axel just… he's something special. Heh, maybe I was right in saying I am Axel-sexual. Girls never really stood out to me either. I was always so focused on surviving my mother. Despite the fact that my mother is a woman (no duh…) and pretty much ruined any idea of looking at a girl again.

I nudge a little closer to Axel, my heart beating faster as I can smell him. Smoke and cinnamon. I make a small mewling sound as I breathe him in. I'm caught off guard by the noise, but I don't care. I press my forehead against Axel's and fall asleep again.

A few hours later, I wake up. My sleep had been dreamless. I open my eyes to Axel's emerald eyes. His expression is soft, and I feel myself melt inside. My eyes meet Axel's, and we stay like that for the longest time. Our foreheads are pressed together, and our breath is intermingling. Screw morning breath. This was Axel. Even his breath smelled like cinnamon.

I wonder if Axel just like, takes showers in cinnamon sticks or something. Mmm… cinnamon showers… Axel… Showering… _naked_. I wonder if Axel's home smells like cinnamon or something too. Axel drapes one of his arms over mine, and inches me forward. He pulls me into a sideways hug, and I mewl again. Axel shifts his head a little, and presses his lips to my forehead.

Axel lowers his face, our gazes meeting again. I feel butterflies soar through my stomach. _He's all mine_. I keep reminding myself. It feels like there are a thousand butterflies soaring around in my stomach. I love the feeling. Axel smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Morning, Roxy." Axel says in the huskiest, sexiest voice I have ever heard. The butterflies I felt in my stomach would've burst out, if there were any actually in there. I feel the lights overhead get slightly brighter. I smile a little more at the reaction of the lights. Axel moves his arm, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I marvel at how his hand leaves a trail of fire on my face.

I feel so warm where Axel touched me, and I feel as if I'd just like to melt into Axel. I sigh deeply, and decide that I should probably greet Axel back.

"Hi." I say, my face flushing. Axel smirks lightly. Axel's hand moves down to my neck, and he pulls me closer into a sweet kiss. His lips move against mine, and I smile into the kiss. Axel is definitely taking advantage of this whole 'relationship' thing.

Axel separates from me, and I feel my lips tingle where he kissed me. I'd move my hand up to my lips to touch them, but I don't want to ruin the moment. As if reading my mind, Axel presses his fingers to my lips, lightly tracing them.

I shiver in delight, because it tickles where Axel touches me. I sigh in content. I never want this moment to end. It's perfect.

Of course, everything that is perfect must stop being perfect at some time. A nurse walks into my room, and blushes profusely at the sight of Axel and I. Of course, it draws our attention at the same time, and as both of us go to look, we smack our heads together.

"Ow…" Axel complains, jokingly.

"I can… come back later… if you want…" The nurse says, shuffling her feet. I can tell she feels uncomfortable, but I might as well let her do her job.

"It's fine. He can move." I say, kicking Axel off of the bed. He falls onto the floor and pouts. I laugh, and as if it were infectious, so does Axel. He brushes himself off and stands back up. He gives me a fake glare, and sits down on a chair in the room.

The nurse checks my charts, and fiddles around with the IV in my arm. She changes the bag that leads to my arm. Axel pulls out his phone and begins to call a few people. I don't really pay attention to what he is saying, or who he is talking to, but the nurse tells him that I get to leave today.

I hardly remember even that, as I drift off to sleep once again.

When I wake up again, it's at least noon. Axel is on the other bed, just lying there, watching me. I sit up and so does Axel.

"Cloud is downstairs signing you out. Yes, sleepy-head. That means that you get to go home today. Oh, at five today, a few of us are going to meet up at your apartment and discuss keeping watches over you guys." Axel smiles at me, and runs his fingers through his spiky hair. I notice that the needle is gone from my arm, and in its place is a SpongeBob band aid. I smile at the band aid. No matter how old I get, I will never get too old for cartoon band aids.

"Okay." I mumble, still sleepy. I yawn and stretch, but stop halfway, as the burn in my back starts again. Okay, enough of that. Axel seems to have seen the look of pain cross me, as his eyes are flooded with concern.

"Are you alright?" Axel asks me, and I nod. I appreciate his concern. Considering my mother, in this situation, would probably slap me there and tell me to man up, concern is a wonderful feeling.

I look up at the door as Cloud enters. He smiles brightly at me. "Hey Roxas. Ready to go home?" I nod, and Cloud hands me a duffel bag. "This is for you to change into. Let me know if you need any help getting dressed okay?" Cloud gives a pointed look at Axel, and I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that glare. Axel backs down from Cloud's glare and I laugh. No one ever makes Axel back down from anything.

I nod, and grab the bag, getting up off the bed. Axel and Cloud both stand up and leave the room. They close it behind them, and I can see Cloud leaning against the door. It has a window in it, and Cloud's back is blocking anyone from looking in. I'm grateful.

I grab my clothes out of my bag. It looks like Cloud bought me a new jacket. I slide on a black shirt, a pair of pants, and my new jacket. I'll need to break the jacket in for a little while, but it's certainly better than the jacket that was probably all charred.

I slide on my sneakers, and knock on the door, letting Cloud know that I'm opening the door. I don't want him to fall back on me or anything.

It's a bit difficult for me to walk for a while. After all, I had been in that hospital bed for a while. Axel and Cloud are both right at my side, in case if I might fall over. I try not to, but every once in a while, my leg gives out slightly. Imagine walking with two legs that are asleep. Yeah. That's pretty much what it's like for me.

We reach the waiting room, and Cloud finishes up the paperwork. A few people wander into the hospital, visiting loved ones or what not. I lean into Axel, and he wraps an arm around me. I'm pretty sure that we're going to keep this as an open relationship. Cloud's probably caught on by now, I mean c'mon, he's not stupid.

Axel's arm warms me up, and I feel again like I want to melt into Axel. He smells so good, and his warmth is intoxicating. The scent of cinnamon and wood smoke intoxicates me, and I lean in further to Axel.

"Easy, there Spiky. I like being around you, in the sense of next to you. Not in the sense of you being literally inside my body." Axel jokes. I wonder if that would even be possible. I bet that Axel's organs smell like cinnamon and smoke too.

All of a sudden, all of the hairs on my neck stand up, and even Axel's attention is drawn to the entrance. I feel panic race through my heart, and grasp onto Axel's side. The woman walks over to Axel and I, after spotting me.

"Roxas." Her confident, evil voice calls me. I panic. I can feel my face growing pale.

"M-mom." I stutter. I try to be intimidating, but it simply doesn't work. I see Cloud from past my mother, and he is running over to me.

"Ultimecia!" He yells at her, as he charges over towards me. "Don't you dare touch my brothers!" Cloud yells. Cloud stands in front of me, in a defensive position. I wish he had the Buster Sword with him right about now.

"Oh, Cloud. You never did know when to quit. Either way, you will relinquish my disappointing sons to me eventually. Until then." Ultimecia backs away from me, and leaves the hospital.

All I can manage to do is quake in Axel's arms, and hope this was a dream.


End file.
